What Iam For You?
by HeeKyuMin91
Summary: Jangan banyak ngomong lagi.. ini castnya KyuMin! GS.. Dibaca dan jangan lupa tinggalkan REVIEWS saudara-saudara sebangsa dan setanah air! satu lagi.. SABAR! AUTHOR lagi SIBUK MAGANG a.k.a PKL! Silahkan tinggalkan PM atau sejenisnya..
1. Chapter 1

**What I'm in Your Life **

**Cast :**

**Cho Kyuhyun (Namja)**

** Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

** Kim Jungmo (Namja) **

**Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja) **

**Kim Heechul (Yeoja) **

**Lee Hyukjae ( Yeoja) **

**Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk (Yeoja) **

**Part 1 **

Terdengar kucuran shower dari dalam kamar mandi di sebuah kamar yang cukup luas dan mewah berdesain minimalis. Dan lihat keadaan kamar ini sangat berantakan, pakaian wanita berceceran dilantai bercampur dengan pakaian seorang lelaki, pump shoes hitam mahal itu pun tak tau kemana pasangannya, tak jauh dari pump shoes tergeletak manis sebuah stocking transparan berwarna hitam. Bekas red wine menodai karpet berwarna cokelat muda ; sepasang gelas wine pun tak beraturan posisinya diatas meja baca kayu dekat jendela kamar. Dan yang paling mencolok, banyak tissue bekas bergelimang diatas lantai kayu kamar, ah! Pasti semalam adalah malam yang panjang dan hebat. Sedangkan diatas tempat tidur king size yang berantakan akibat pergumulan dua anak manusia semalam, menyisakan seorang namja muda yang masih tertidur pulas. Tubuh berkulit pucat dan tidak terlalu atletis itu hanya tertutupi oleh selimut tipis berwarna navy blue. Terlihat sekali bahwa namja itu masih dalam keadaan full naked.

Sebuah pergerakkan kecil terjadi, namja itu sedikit bergerak. Tapi, kembali lagi tenang. Tangan si namja meraba-raba sisi kirinya yang kosong, dia menoleh dalam keadaan hangover. Belum 100 persen sadar dari tidurnya. Dan desahan nafas keluar dari bibir tebalnya.

" Haaaaaaahh… selalu saja seperti ini," keluhnya. Ia berusaha bangkit dari posisi tidur tengkurapnya. Oh! Lihat rambut ikal cokelat kemerahannya yang berantakan tak sedikit pun mengurangi kadar ketampanannya. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya, dan kini terlihatlah sepasang orbs berwarna kelam yang indah.

Namja itu menatap tanpa minat pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Ia dapat mendengar jelas suara air mengalir, pertanda didalam ada seseorang sedang menggunakkan bathroomnya. Ia menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuh nakednya. Ia memungut celana piayama kotak-kotaknya yang tergeletak tak bertuan dilantai, segera memakainya.

Sraaaakk…

Dengan kasar ia menyibak gordin jendela kamarnya. " Oh.. shit!," umpatnya yang langsung memicingkan kedua matanya. Tanpa aba-aba sinar menyengat sang raja siang masuk menyerang tubuhnya. Sinar yang menghangatkan. Si namja sedikit meregangkan tubuhnya.

Ia menoleh, melihat keadaan kamarnya. Sebuah tawa kecil lepas dari bibir tebalnya saat melihat keadaan ranjang king sizenya yang terlihat mengenaskan. Tak berbentuk. Dan seperti roll film, kejadian pergumulan seru mereka kembali terlintas dikepala. Bagaimana ia berkuasa penuh atas tubuh itu, merasukinya tanpa ampun, saling meneriakkan nama satu sama lain saat berada titik puncak, dan dinina bobokan oleh lenguhan-lenguhan penuh kenikmatan saat tubuh itu melenting karena ulahnya.

Ckleeeeeeeeek..

Si namja langsung menoleh kala pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dan munculah makhluk indah yang masih berbalut handuk sebatas paha. Kulit putihnya mengkilap, pertanda tubuhnya belum kering sempurna dan rambut panjangnya yang masih lepek. Beberapa bulir air dari rambutnya meluncur membasahi leher jenjangnya yang bernoda. Noda kemerahan disekitar leher dan atas dada, akibat ulah semalam.

" Kau sudah bangun," sapanya pada sang namja yang masih setia memandanginya. Si yeoja mendekati namjanya. " Morning..," sapanya. Seulas senyum terkembang diwajah cantiknya.

Cup..

Dengan satu gerakkan cepat, ia mengecup bibir sang namja. Dan membelai pipi tirusnya dengan sayang. " Cepat kau mandi! Aku akan buatkan sarapan," perintah sang yeoja final, ia berbalik menjauhi si namja yang masih berdiri tak bergeming. Yeoja itu sibuk memunguti pakaiannya yang tercecer dilantai kamar.

" Kalau kau ingin baju baru? Di lemariku ada beberapa bajumu yang masih tertinggal disini," namja itu memberi saran, ia tersenyum sekilas saat melihat tingkah si yeoja yang terlihat kesusahan, saat harus mengambil skirt span merahnya yang tergeletak dikolong meja computer. Akibat semalam melempar sembarangan.

" Ah.. benarkah? Kenapa tak dari tadi kau memberi tahuku?," gerutu si yeoja dengan tampang cemberut imutnya. " Kau tak bertanya," balas sang namja sekenanya dan melenggang menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan sang yeoja dengan kesibukkannya.

" Kau ingin sarapan apa?!," teriak si yeoja pada namja itu, yang sekarang sudah berada di bathroom. Sedangkan dirinya sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi lemari si namja, mencari-cari pakaiannya. " Apa saja! Yang ada di kulkas, aku lupa ada persediaan apa saja dikulkas..," sahut si namja dari dalam kamar mandi.

" Mmmhh.. baiklah!," si yeoja langsung mengambil sebuah dress kerja berwarna shocking pink tanpa lengan miliknya, yang dipadukan dengan outware blazer bermotif houndsthooth hitam putih.

" Haah.. ternyata ada disini? Sudah lama aku mencari-carinya," yeoja itu bermonolog sendiri sambil memegangi pakaian kerja itu.

Sedangkan didalam kamar mandi didepan cermin washtafel. Si namja tampan itu sibuk memandangi tubuhnya, lebih tepatnya ia sedang memperhatikan bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang menghiasi leher dan dada bidangnya. Bercak yang sejenis yang juga terdapat pada tubuh si yeoja tadi.

Sebuah senyum, lebih tepatnya sebuah senyum paksa. Sebuah senyuman miris sarat kesedihan terukir diwajah tampannya. Ia memandang sendu bayangan dirinya dicermin. Mata kelamnya terlihat tak bersinar, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati dan pikirannya. Begitu mengenaskan.

" Kau sangat terlihat menyedihkan, Cho Kyuhyun! Ck.. mau sampai kapan kau seperti ini? Mengharapkan yeoja itu terus? Tidakkah kau lelah? Kau dibutakan oleh cinta, kau itu hanya simpanannya saja.. kau hanya selingkuhan, kau tak legal! Kalian berbeda jauh..," gumamnya lirih. Ia memaki dan menghina dirinya sendiri. Nada ucapannya terdengar putus asa, seperti tak ada harapan.

" Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae Lee Sungmin! Aku benar-benar tulus padamu, aku takkan berhenti, aku akan menunggu, aku takkan mundur, aku takkan lari, aku akan menghadapi semuanya.. aku akan bertahan! Hingga kau hanya melihatku, hanya menatapku, hanya bergantung padaku, hingga kau mengakui kau mencintaiku juga.. melihatku seperti pria, bukan selingkuhanmu lagi," ujarnya penuh pengharapan, untuk gadisnya. Yeoja yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya, yang sudah 1 tahun ini menawarkannya sebuah jalinan terlarang tanpa ikatan. Sebuah doa dari pemuda yatim piatu yang dianugerahi otak jenius oleh Tuhan, sehingga ia bisa mengenyam pendidikan hingga bangku kuliah dengan beasiswa yang ia dapatkan dengan mempertahankan prestasi belajar dan nilai-nilai ujiannya.

Pemuda yang gigih dalam bertahan hidup, namja hebat yang mandiri. Hidup di kota besar seperti Seoul itu tak mudah, tapi Kyuhyun mampu. Dia tak malu untuk bekerja parttime ditengah pemuda seumuran dirinya menghabiskan malam di Club malam bergengsi, berlomba-lomba mengencani banyak yeoja, mengoleksi benda-benda mahal, dan gaya hidup hedonis dan konsumtif lainnya.

Berkali-kali bekerja di restoran, café, pengantar pizza, valet parkir, guru les privat anak SD dan SMP, hingga tukang koran dan pengantar susu sudah ia lakoni sejak kelas 3 Junior High School. Hingga saat ia sedang berjalan pulang dari perpustakaan nasional seoul, ada seorang agensi model menawarinya untuk melakukan beberapa photoshoot untuk portfolio majalah fashion ternama di Korea.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Kyuhyun menerima penawaran langka tersebut. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, terkenal sebagai model namja muda pendatang baru yang sangat digemari oleh beberapa designer brand male terkenal di Korea dan Asia, bahkan beberapa photographer pun menyukainya ; karena memiliki wajah yang berkarakter, unik dan mudah diarahkan, mengerti keinginan para photographer.

Dan bagaimana ia bisa terperosok jauh menjadi seorang kekasih gelap seorang jaksa yeoja sukses seperti Lee Sungmin?. Ditengah kepopulerannya, pasti sangat mudah baginya untuk mendapatkan yeoja yang seprofesi dengannya atau dari kalangan selebritis Korea.

Sebuah pertemuan tidak sengaja. Diperpustakaan nasional di Seoul, diantara rak-rak besar yang penuh buku. Saat itu Kyuhyun tengah mencari buku untuk ujian essainya dan Sungmin sedang menemani teman jaksanya mencari buku untuk memecahkan kasus keluarga yang merupakan tokoh penting di negara ini. Sungmin sendiri pada awalnya tidak mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun, latar belakang, dan pekerjaan Kyuhyun. Yang ia tahu Kyuhyun adalah mahasiswa tingkt 3 di Universitas Korea jurusan Akuntan Bisnis. Ia baru mengetahui saat sudah 2 minggu menjalin hubungan pertemanan pada awalnya.

Sungmin sendiri pada saat itu sudah akan dijodohkan dengan salah satu putera teman sang Eomma. Tanpa cinta, perjodohan yang berakhir dengan sebuah pertunangan itu dilandasi tanpa cinta. Mungkin cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan, karena Sungmin jaksa cantik itu terlihat sekali tidak berminat dengan namja yang dijodohkan dengannya. Dia masih ingin berkonsentrasi untuk karirnya, memecahkan banyak kasus, memperbaiki hukum dinegara ini, dan mengharumkan namanya sebagai jaksa yang hebat dan bersih.

Ia terpaksa melakukannya karena, sang eomma terus merengek seperti anak umur 5 tahun yang minta di belikan permen kapas padanya. Mengiriminya pesan-pesan tentang seperti apa calon suaminya, dan bagaimana kelak masa depannya bila menikah dengan namja tersebut. Dan bahkan hingga mengancam pada Sungmin untuk bunuh diri bila sampai ia menolaknya. Parahnya, kejadian percobaan bunuh diri itu pernah sekali terjadi. Sang eomma mencoba memotong urat nadi tangannya didepan kantor pengadilan daerah distrik Gangnam. Saat itu Sungmin sedang ada sidang di pengadilan tersebut sehingga ia tidak datang menghadiri perjodohan yang telah disiapkan sang eomma. Handphonenya pun tak aktif, dan tak ada kabar dari dirinya, awalnya ia hanya ingin iseng. Ingin lihat sejauh mana keberanian Eommanya untuk bunuh diri. Nyatanya saat sidang selesai pelataran gedung pengadilan dibuat gempar oleh seorang wanita paruh baya mengenakan pakaian handbook hitam yang biasa dikenakan saat upacara pemakaman. Duduk bersila, sambil memegang sebuah pisau lipat milik sang appa dan ada sebuah cawan teh dihadapan sang eomma ; dimaksudkan untuk menampung darahnya nanti.

Sialnya, sang eomma berteriak-teriak memanggil-manggil namanya dengan embel-embel pekerjaan sebagai jaksa. Reflek seluruh para pengabdi hukum yang berada di pengadilan tersebut menatap kearahnya. Dimana saat itu awal dari karirnya yang cemerlang, awal kesuksesannya sebagai jaksa muda.

Sang eomma sempat mengalami pendarahan hebat, begitu banyak darah yang dikeluarkan. Dan mengalami koma selama 3 hari. Sang Appa sendiri saat itu sedang bertugas ke Moskow, menghadiri sebuah seminar issue global warming. Karena sang appa bekerja dipemerintahan yang bergerak dibidang meteorology dan geofisika. Ilmu bumi dan lingkungan hidup. Seorang yang aktif mencanangkan green life style di Korea. Guru besar yang sangat dihormati beberapa universitas negeri di beberapa negara Asia.

Dan sebagai tanda cinta Sungmin, mau tak mau, suka tak suka. Ia pun menurut, ia tak mengikuti egonya. Satu sisi dia menjual hati dan perasaannya, dan disisi lain ia tak ingin kejadian percobaan bunuh diri eommanya terulang lagi.

Sialnya Kyuhyun pemuda itu, muncul disaat Sungmin jenuh dan butuh pelarian dari perjodohan konyol tanpa cinta itu dan keluarga yang tak memperdulikan perasaannya. Terutama sang eomma yang tak peka akan keinginan dirinya. Takdirlah yang mempertemukan keduanya. Kyuhyun menawarkan kehangatan tubuh dan hatinya untuk yeoja penggila warna pink ini.

Menjadi pendengar yang baik dan menjadi teman minum wine yang menyenangkan baginya. Sifat yang tak dapat ia temukan pada diri tunangan konglomeratnya itu. Menjadi sahabat, teman, adik lelaki, dan bahkan sex friend yang luar biasa disaat bersamaan disaat Sungmin memintanya. Dan bagi Kyuhyun sendiri, ia melihat sosok ibu yang telah lama hilang dari hidupnya, sosok wanita sukses yang rapuh dan kesepian. Yeoja yang minim pengalaman dalam cinta yang mencoba mencari kekasih gelap untuk hidupnya yang sempurna diluarnya. Cinta? Ya, pemuda itu sangat-sangat mencintai yeoja yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Rasa itu semakin muncul, kuat saat mereka jauh. Disaat mereka tak saling bertatapan, saling bersentuhan, dan sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing.

Dia tak peduli dengan statusnya yang hanya sebagai pelarian, selingkuhan. Ia tak bisa melepas Sungmin, dia addict dengan semua yang ada pada diri yeoja itu. Kyuhyun menyukai semua yang ada pada gadis yang ahli dalam matrial art itu. Dia tak ingin berakhir, dia tak ingin melepas, dia ingin lebih. Yeoja itu udara bagi Kyuhyun, selimut disaat ingin melepas lelah dan penat, alunan music klasik yang mengalun indah dihidupnya yang sebatang kara.

Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun ada benang merah kasat mata yang mengikat kalian, sejauh apapun kalian mencoba menjauh, menghindar, dan menyangkal. Benang itu tetap mengikat. Takdir seperti apa yang ingin kalian tuliskan dilembar kehidupan yang rumit ini?.

Sama-sama hidup dibawah spotlight public, membuat kalian harus bermain kucing-kucingan. Menutup rapat-rapat rahasia kalian berdua, bermain aman dibelakang kuli tinta, keluarga, dan beberapa teman. Karena bila satu scandal saja tercium dan terkuak didepan umum. Hanya satu jentikkan jari, semua yang telah kalian bangun didepan terbang tertiup angin, bagai debu.

Bagaimana akhir kisah cinta terlarang kalian? Siapa yang akan terluka? Siapa yang akan tertawa diakhir kisah kalian? Lagu apa yang pantas mengiringi cerita kalian ini? Jalan keluar apa yang akan kalian gunakan untuk menyelesaikan kekusutan masalah kalian?. Kami akan menjadi pengawas untuk kalian, menjadi juri yang paling adil.

**TBC**

**Hehehe here they're my 2nd story..**

**pleaseeeeeeeeeeee.. enjoyed!**

**Don't forget to review..**

**To be honest! mmhh.. I don't care about review**

**I just to explore about My passion with Writing! it's great.. ^^**

**My old hobbies ^^  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Iam For You?**

**AUTHOR IS BACK^^  
**

**Plisssssssssssssss enjoy chap two**

**But, first..**

**I wanna say thank for my reviewrs...**

**ratu kyuhae : Ayo guest what? hehehe masa gak tau.. ^^ thanks udah review**

**PaboGirl : Siapa coba? hehehe kurang konsen, nih bacanya.. padahal udah Author tulisin hihihi  
**

**mingstares : oke! asal jangan lupa review aja! hehehe**

**zoldyk : iam too.. seneng, bgt! Author waktu nge-publish ni FF untuk pertama kalinya. Akhirnyaaa~~ Author bisa debut juga hahaha**

**beebee ming : makasih udah review! ^^ Author gak suka cerita yang alurnya terlalu biasa, monoton.. apalagi yang terlalu pendek #songong #blagu :P**

** nadya juniar : Thanks.. ^^ jangan lupa review, yee! hahaha**

**Part 2 **

" Kau tampak lebih segar, Kyu," tegur yeoja manis dengan apron hitam yang melekat ditubuh berisinya. Dan seulas senyum terlengkung dibibir M shapenya. Saat seorang namja sudah berpakaian lengkap, turun menuju dapur.

" Mmmhh.. pancake?," tanyanya yang langsung menarik kursi makan, dan mendudukan dirinya. " Ya.. sesuai dengan persediaan kulkasmu," si yeoja langsung menyodorkan piring berisi 2 buah lingkaran sedang pancake pada namja yang disapa Kyu itu.

" Maple atau honey?," yeoja tersebut memberikan pilihan untuk toping pancakenya, ia mengangkat dua buah botol bening berisi cairan kental berwarna keemasan yang manis.

" Kalau kau yang mana? Aku ikut saja," namja itu malah balik bertanya, dan langsung membuka koran paginya tanpa sedikit pun memandang si yeoja.

" Mmmhh.. aku lebih menyukai honey," yeoja itu langsung mengguyur pancake miliknya dengan cairan kental keemasan itu dan pancake milik Kyuhyun.

Dia langsung mengambil duduk disebrang si namja, mereka duduk saling berhadapan. " Kyu.. bisakah kau tinggalkan koran pagimu itu? Kita sedang sarapan," tegur si yeoja. " As your wish My Queen," patuh Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada si yeoja. " Bagus.. good boy!," balas si yeoja yang terdengar manja.

" Hari ini apa rencanamu?," yeoja itu bertanya sambil menyuapkan pancakenya ke mulutnya. " Kampus.. dan mungkin aku akan langsung pulang, meneruskan gameku yang terhenti tadi malam," cerita Kyuhyun, yang kembali sibuk dengan sarapannya. Si yeoja hanya menggangguk lucu.

" Karena nanti malam aku tak akan mengunjungimu, Eomma mengajakku makan malam dirumah.. karena ia juga mengundang sahabatnya, calon mertuaku makan bersama. Tak apa, kan?!," yeoja itu mengatakan dengan mudah sekali, tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kyuhyun yang saat ini sedang mencoba menahan rasa sakitnya dan rasa kecewanya.

" Mmmhh.. terserah kau saja, itu hakmu. Pintu appartement ini selalu terbuka untukmu, Chagiya." Balas Kyuhyun sekenanya. Ada rasa tak rela terselip dihatinya saat mengucapkan kata itu, ingin sekali ia melarang cintanya itu untuk tak menghadiri makan malam itu. Dan pulang ke appartement ini saja, menghabiskan malam yang panjang dengan dirinya.

Dan yeoja tersebut bukanlah orang bodoh yang tak dapat mengerti nada suara Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum miris, dan sedikit menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya. Sebuah pesan singkat masuk, menghentikan kegiatan sarapan si yeoja. Yang ternyata berasal dari ponsel android pinknya.

Sebuah senyum langsung terkembang tak kala, mengetahui dari siapa yang mengiriminya pesan. Kyuhyun sempat mencuri pandang kearahnya.

**From: Nae Heechulrella Eonnie Subject: Annyeoooooooooong… Uri BunnyMin! ^^ Pagi yang indah bukan? Ottokhae tadi malam? Apa bocah itu memuaskanmu? Apa stressmu sudah lenyap? Hihihihi… XD Palli! Kau segera kekantor, aku tak sabar mendengar " cerita "-mu! Kyaa~~~**

Dengan cepat Sungmin membalas pesan singkat tersebut, sesekali senyum terkembang diwajah cantiknya. Kyuhyun, ia merasa tak terganggu sama sekali. Ia masih betah dengan sarapannya.

**To: Nae Heechulrella Eonnie Subject: Annyeong juga… ^_^ Haruskah aku menceritakannya? Hehehe.. sepertinya tak perlu kuceritakan lagi, dia selalu Berhasil meperbaiki mood-ku lagi! He's such so amazing Woohoo… aku gila dibuatnya! Hohoho b(0)d **

Sebuah tawa kecil pecah dari bibir munginya, membuat Kyuhyun melihat kearahnya. " Adakah sesuatu yang lucu? Hingga kau tertawa?,".

" Mmhh.. ani! Hanya saja seorang chingu mengirimiku sebuah lelucon aneh, yang menurutku sama sekali tidak lucu," elak Sungmin tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan tatapannya kearah Kyuhyun. Dia kembali sibuk dengan pancakenya yang sudah agak mendingin.

" Kalau tidak lucu, kenapa kau tertawa?," Kyuhyun balik bertanya. Dan Sungmin tak membalas pertanyaan itu. Dan kembali handphone androidnya berbunyi.

**From: Nae Heechulrella Eonnie Subject: Aissh! Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu! Palli kau datang! Kau berhutang " cerita" padaku.. asal kau tahu banyak yang menantikan " cerita "-mu babbo..**

Sungmin geleng-geleng kepala tidak percaya, bahwa para yeoja-yeoja kesepian di kantor kejaksaan itu terobsesi dengan ceritanya. Dan itu semua ulah dari seniornya, Kim Heechul Eonnie. Dengan cepat kembali Sungmin membalas pesan dari yeoja bermulut pedas itu.

**To: Nae Heechulrella Eonnie Subject: Yaaaak..! Eonnie.. kau pikir kegiatan sexku itu dongeng sebelum tidur apa?! Kau taukan, aku tak pernah menceritakannya selain kepadamu dan Si Monyet Betina Yadong itu..**

Sungmin kembali menaruh handphone canggih itu disebelahnya. " Nona Lee Sungmin!," panggil Kyuhyun lembut. " Nde?..," sahut Sungmin cepat. " Bisakah kau menunda kegiatan ber-SMS-ria mu itu? Kita sedang sarapan," tegurnya lagi.

Layaknya seorang anak kecil yang ditegur Abojinya. Dengan mudah Sungmin menuruti perintah Kyuhyun. Dengan perlahan ia menaruh kembali handphone diatas meja makan dan tak menyentuhnya lagi.

Suapan pancake terakhir masuk kedalam mulut Kyuhyun. " Aku selesai!," ia segera beranjak dari meja makan, meminum sedikit orange juice paginya. Dan segera berlari kelantai dua, menuju kamarnya untuk mempersiapkan kebutuhan kuliahnya. Meninggalkan Sungmin dengan sarapannya yang masih tersisa. Sungmin, yeoja itu hanya memandang sendu Kyuhyun yang menjauh meninggalkannya. Dan menatap sendu piring kosong bekas namja selingkuhannya.

" Mianhae.. bisakah kau bersabar sedikit lagi? Kita pasti bisa mengakhiri ini semua..," gumamnya lirih. Ia segera merapikan perabotan diatas meja makan kayu itu, bekas sarapan mereka. Sungmin langsung membuang sisa pancakenya yang tak habis. Dengan cekatan ia mencuci semuanya.

Suara langkah terdengar buru-buru terdengar dari tangga. Kyuhyun terlihat tergesa-gesa, ditangannya sudah terlihat banyak buku dan tas laptopnya. " Kau akan segera berangkat?," Sungmin menghentikkan sejenak cuci piringnya. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang memakai sepatu kets hitamnya.

" Ya.. aku lupa ada janji dengan salah satu dosen," balas Kyuhyun singkat. Dan ia langsung memakai coat hitamnya untuk menutupi kemeja putih lengan pendeknya, dan jujur ia sangat terlihat stylish sekali. Sebuah kacamata minus berframe cokelat sudah bertengger dihidung mancungnya, Sungmin hanya dapat memperhatikannya dari jarak 3 meter. Ia perhatikan namja itu dari atas hingga bawah, sungguh proposional, tampan, dan sempurna dimatanya. Dengan celana jeans berwarna biru pudar terlihat fit dikakinya yang panjang. Ia mentap sendu penuh arti pada Kyuhyun tanpa pemuda itu ketahui, sebuah senyum melengkung dibibir Sungmin untuk pemuda itu.

" Kyu~~!," Sungmin berjalan mendekatinya. Membuat jarak mereka menjadi sangat dekat, terutama wajah mereka. Mata keduanya saling bertemu, dan tak sengaja hidung mancung keduanya saling menyapa.

" Tapi, kau tak terlambat untuk inikan?," tanya Sungmin seduktif, yeoja itu langsung meraup bibir tebal Kyuhyun yang kissble. Tangannya pun sekarang dengan indah sudah melingkar dileher si namja. Tak ada perlawan sama sekali dari Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus memperdalam ciumannya, lengan Kyuhyun reflek langsung melingkar dipinggang ramping Sungmin sehingga badan keduanya semakin merapat.

Mereka terus memagut tanpa ada yang mau mengakhirinya terlebih dahulu, hingga ciuman itu berakhir menjadi sebuah French kiss yang panjang. Tidakkah mereka membutuhkan oksigen sekarang?, lengan Kyuhyun dengan nakalnya sudah turun ; membelai bokong indah Sungmin dan meremasnya pelan.

" Aakhh…!," lenguhan lepas dari bibir Sungmin. Dan itu langsung menyadarkan Kyuhyun dengan janjinya. Ia langsung menjauhkan wajahnya dari Sungmin, melepas lengan yeoja itu dari lehernya. Kyuhyun langsung tersenyum lembut, saat melihat bibir yeoja itu sudah bengkak memerah akibat ulah mereka, dan wajah Sungmin yang bersemu merah terlihat sangat manis di mata Kyuhyun. Dan sudah menjadi kebiasaan Sungmin tidak akan berani menatap wajah Kyuhyun, dan terlihat salah tingkah sehabis melakukan French kiss. Terlihat malu-malu.

Sungmin tersentak saat Kyuhyun menghapus jejak saliva disudut bibir M shapenya yang mungil. " Rasanya manis, seperti rasa madu..," Kyuhyun menatap dalam Sungmin. Aigoo! Yeoja mana yang tak akan melted bila dipandang seperti itu. Termasuk seorang Lee Sungmin, ia berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya dan berharap namja dihadapannya ini tak mendengarnya. Ia berusaha memasang wajah tenang.

" Chaa.. aku berangkat kuliah dulu! Kunci semua Min, dan aku harap saat aku pulang sudah tak ada cucian piring lagi dan keadaan kamar kita sudah rapi.. karena aku tak mau saat bermain gameku terganggu!," canda Kyuhyun yang langsung mengerling nakal pada Sungmin.

" Pai.. semoga harimu menyenangkan, Min!," Kyuhyun melangkah keluar meninggalkan appartementnya.

Blaaam..

Suara pintu tertutup menyisakan Sungmin yang masih terpaku didepan pintu dengan wajah tenangnya. Tiba-tiba tubuhnya ambruk jatuh kelantai. Dan sebuah bulir airmata jatuh, cairan bening itu menggenangi mata foxy indahnya.

" Hiks..," sebuah isakan terdengar darinya.

" Hiks..Hiks..Hikss!," isakan itu semakin panjang dan terdengar sangat menyedihkan juga memilukan. Sungmin semakin menekuk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya yang telah basah oleh airmata. Entah airmata apa itu? Arti dari tangisannya, ia tujukan pada siapa?.

" Mian.. Mianhaeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Jeongmal Mianhaeeeeeeeeeeee.. Cho.. Kyuhyuuun..!," racaunya penuh emosi.

" Aku tak layak untukmu..! aku ingin kau bahagiaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!," ucapnya lagi dengan suara yang parau. Terdengar putus asa dan menyedihkan.

**TBC**

**How? too short? kependekkan ga?  
**

**Hehehe.. plisssssssssssss reviewnya, ya!**

**Author yang masih awam didunia FF ini bahwa yang namanya Review a.k.a Comment itu soooooooooooo Important!**

**Gegara gw cuek sama reviews jadinya gw dapet tegoran dari nae saeng! Dia yang jadi kesel sendiri pas liat reviews gw..**

**Tahunya emang gw jg yang salah.. hihihi mianhae!**

**Dan Author minta sabar, ya.. soalnya lagi persiapan buat Praktek Kerja Lapangan (PKL), jadi updatenya agak telat.. v(^^)v**


	3. Chapter 3

**FYI.. Ini Re-publish!**

**Soalnya sempet LOST **

**INI KEKEYAAN INTELEKTUAL AUTHOR Sendiri ^^9**

**I'm back ^^**

**Makasih ya yang udah reviews..**

**Ini Chap 3'y!**

**Monggoooooooooooooo...**

**Please enJOYed! ^^**

**Part 3**

Sedangkan disebuah Institusi Pendidikan. Gedung besar berwarna putih, terlihat begitu agung, besar, dan hebat, itulah Universitas Kyung Hee. Salah satu universitas paling unggul di Seoul, tak mudah untuk mengenyam pendidikan dikampus ini.

Seorang namja terlihat setengah berlari, Kyuhyun namja tersebut sedang terlihat terburu-buru menaiki tangga besar berbahan marmer putih mewah dimuka Universitas Kyung Hee. Kampus yang sudah 3 tahun ini menjadi tempatnya berguru menimba ilmu Akuntansi Bisnis dan Manajement secara bersamaan. Ya, otak jeniusnya membuat ia memutuskan untuk mengambil dua jurusan sekaligus.

Kyuhyun mempercepat jalannya, dia tak memperdulikan tatapan para mahasiswa lain. Mereka menatapnya dengan tatapn yang berbeda-beda. Terutama para yeoja, mereka menatap pria tampan itu dengan tatapan kagum, dan mungkin lapar.

Ya, siapa yang tak akan senang bila ada seorang model namja terkenal yang berkuliah dikampus mereka. Itu seperti oase di tengah gurun. Kau dapat seabreg tugas kuliah, kau penat dengan para dosen dan perkuliahan mereka, tapi tiba-tiba kau disugguhkan oleh pemandangan indah yang menyejukkan dan tak akan membuatmu bosan. Dan pemandangan itu Cho Kyuhyun, kau akan bisa melihatnya berkeliaran dengan bebas dikampus saat dia tidak sedang tak ada job pemotretan atau runaway.

Dan sialnya namja seperti Kyuhyun tidak hanya satu dikampus ini, tapi ada 3 namja lainnya. Mereka semua hoobae Kyuhyun, dan mereka juga rekan seprofesi ditambah mereka satu manajement model yang sama SM Town Entertaiment.

Kyuhyun terus berjalan cepat hingga ia memasukki area kampus khusus staf dan pengajar. Ia berhenti tepat pada sebuah pintu kayu cokelat, dan terdapat kaca buram yang bertuliskan **Prof. Dr. Yunho- Jung, S.E, M.B.A. **Saat akan baru ia mengetuk pintu seseorang menyodorkan sebuah map plastic merah, tepat dimukanya. Kyuhyun langsung menoleh, seorang yeoja dengan rambut merah menyalanya tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

" Ige mwoya?," tanya Kyuhyun to the point, pada yeoja cantik itu. Orang-orang pasti tak percaya dia adalah seorang wakil rektor, karena penampilannya yang agak mencolok ; alias sexy untuk ukuran seorang dosen yeoja muda. Lihat saja skirt span abu-abunya super mini 15 cm diatas lututnya, dan blus tanpa lengan berwarna shocking pink dan terlihat sekali ia dengan sengaja membuka 2 kancingnya, sehingga memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang lumayan berisi. Dan orang-orang dapat langsung melihat warna bra yeoja itu yang berwarna hitam.

" Pria itu belum datang," jawabnya tak nyambung. Tiffany yeoja itu menatap penuh gairah pada mahasiswanya itu. Ia menyandarkan tubuh langsingnya di depan kantor Profesor Yunho- Jung, dengan dada yang sengaja dibusungkan seakan menantang Kyuhyun.

" Miss Hwang.. ige mwoya? Dan bersikaplah santun dihadapan mahasiswamu," cibir Kyuhyun yang meminta penjelasan tentang map merah ini. " Kau tergoda, haah?!," ujar Tiffany seduktif manja. " Miss Hwang! Jebal bersikaplah professional," geram Kyuhyun yang berusaha menahan emosinya karena ia sedang berada diarea kantor dosen dan staff kampus. Raut wajah Tiffany berubah masam mendengar ucapan ketus namja tersebut.

" Baiklah.. Profesor Jung ingin kau membaca ini, beberapa persyaratan beasiswamu dan beberapa rekomendasi kampus yang cocok untukmu. Dia ingin kau mempelajarinya sebelum dia datang," cerita Tiffany. Kyuhyun tak terlalu merespon perkataan Tiffany, ia langsung disibukkan dengan isi map merah itu. Setelah tau Profesor Yunho menyuruhnya. " Gamsahamnida.. kau bisa pergi Miss Hwang!," usir Kyuhyun tak tau sopan. Dia berkata seperti itu karena ia merasa risih diperhatikan oleh yeoja sexy itu, yeoja itu menatap Kyuhyun penuh hasrat.

" Ya.. Cho-ssi tak sopan sekali! Aku ini wakil rektor.. aigoo mulutmu itu tak berubah sama sekali! Tak saat masih anak-anak dulu hingga sekarang, tak bisakah kau sekarang melihatku sebagai seorang wanita yang menyukaimu?," protes Tiffany. Ya! Kyuhyun dan Tiffany sudah lama saling mengenal. Tiffany adalah sunbae Kyuhyun saat masih elementary school hingga senior high school. Ia menghentakan kakinya kesal, dan berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun seorang diri, tak lupa ia mengibaskan rambut merah panjangnya tepat di wajah Kyuhyun.

" Mian.. aku sudah punya wanitaku sendiri," gumam Kyuhyun saat Tiffany sudah menjauh darinya. Kyuhyun terlihat konsentrasi penuh dengan kertas-kertas informasi tersebut. Ia sekarang tengah terduduk dibangku kayu panjang yang ada didepan kantor rektornya. Berkali-kali ia membolak-balik kertas-kertas tersebut, kadang sebuah helaan nafas berat lolos dari mulutnya, dahinya pun kadang berkerut saat menemukan kata atau kalimat yang ia tak mengerti.

Lima belas menit sudah ia menunggu rector muda itu. Dari kejauhan seorang namja tampan, berbadan atletis, dengan mata rubahnya yang tajam, dan warna kulit yang tak sama putih dengan kulit Kyuhyun. Berjalan agak tergesa-gesa, membuat coat panjang cokelatnya melambai-lambai. Pria muda itu semakin mendekat pada Kyuhyun, seulas senyum terkembang saat melihat Kyuhyun mahasiswa beasiswa kesayangannya tengah bergelut dengan isi map merah yang sudah ia titipkan pada wakil rektornya itu.

" Kyuhyun-ah! Maaf membuatmu menunggu, ada sedikit masalah dirumahku," namja itu langsung mengalihkan Kyuhyun dari kertas-kertas pemberiannya. " Gweanchana.. aku juga masih mempelajari ini," Kyuhyun menunjukan map merah itu pada sang rector muda itu.

" Kita bahas itu diruanganku!," si rector segera membuka kunci pintu ruangannya, diikuti Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. " Aaah.. akhir-akhir ini wanita itu sangat sensitive," keluhnya saat melangkah masuk kedalam ruangannya yang tak terlalu besar, tapi juga tak terlalu kecil. Ia langsung melepas coat panjangnya dan menggatungnya disudut ruangan.

Kyuhyun hanya memandang tak mengerti perkataan dari rektornya itu. " Yaa.. kau akan mengalaminya saat kau sudah berumah tangga anak muda," namja itu langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dibalik meja kerjanya yang besar, dan penuh dengan tumpukkan buku, arsip yang harus ditandatangan, dan beberapa kertas.

Kyuhyun, namja itu masih betah berdiri didekat pintu, sambil seulas senyum ramah pada sang rector. " Aigoo.. apa yang kau lakukan disana? Kau mau berdiri berapa lama lagi? Seperti baru menginjakkan kaki saja dirumah keduaku ini," tutur si rector ramah dan besahaja.

Kyuhyun menurut, ia langsung menarik kursi yang ada didepan meja sang rector. " Ini memang pertama kalinya aku datang keruangan anda lagi setelah 6 bulan yang lalu semenjak saya mengajukkan diri untuk beasiswa S2 keluar negeri," Kyuhyun beralibi, ia menyamankan posisi duduknya dihadapan rektor sekaligus dosen favoritnya.

" Kau sudah mempelajarinya sampai mana?," tanya sang rektor –Yunho- sambil memakai kacamata frame hitamnya. " Dan satu lagi, jangan terlalu formal denganku! Disini hanya ada kita berdua. Usia kita tak jauh berbeda, hanya 3 tahun. Panggil aku Hyung!," pinta Yunho mengakrabkan diri. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk kecil.

" Begini, Hyung.. aku sudah membacanya, jujur saja aku lebih tertarik di Eropa," Kyuhyun memandang Yunho dengan tatapan yakin.

" Eropa?," ulang Yunho memastikan. " Mmmhh.. baiklah! Kalau itu pilihanmu, aku akan mengusahakannya. Dan cepat tentukan negaranya!," perintah Yunho yang sepertinya menyetujui pilihan Kyuhyun.

" Baiklah.. aku akan lebih mempelajarinya lagi nanti dirumah," sambung Kyuhyun, ia langsung memasukkan map merahnya kedalam tas ranselnya. " Mmmhh.. Eropa, ya! Pilihan yang bagus. Skripsimu ottokhae? Apakah dapat selesai tepat waktu? Memang kau ingin berangkat kapan?," Yunho menatap intens Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak membalas tatapan Yunho, ia malah mengacuhkannya. Ia lebih tertarik memainkan jari-jarinya diatas globe besar yang ada diatas meja Yunho. Memutar-mutar miniature bola dunia tersebut tanpa arti. " Mmmhh.. secepatnya! Aku ingin cepat meninggalkan Korea," ucapnya dengan ragu-ragu. " Kau yakin, Kyu? Ayolah.. santai saja!,".

" Aku yakin! Sangat yakin, untuk skripsi? Berikan aku waktu 3 bulan, aku akan menyelesaikan keduanya!. Aku ingin tahun ini pergi," ucap Kyuhyun bernada final.

" Yaah.. aku tau kau jenius, aku beri batas waktu kau 4 bulan untuk skripsimu. Kalau kau ingin cepat segera kau beritahu negara Eropa mana tujuanmu? 1 minggu untuk memilihnya!," Yunho mengultimatum Kyuhyun. Sebuah anggukkan pun menjawab pernyataan Yunho. " Gomawo, Hyung!," Kyuhyun menatap sendu Yunho.

" Sebenarnya ada apa, Kyu? Waeyo kau mendadak mengajukan hal ini? Kau sudah tak laku didunia model?," olok Yunho. Ia memandang Kyuhyun ingin tahu, ia ingin mendengar alasan pemuda tersebut.

" Yaaaaaaak.. Hyung! Aku ini masih sangat laku," Kyuhyun menatap sebal rektornya itu. " Hahahaha… aku tau, Kyu!," Yunho malah tertawa. " Aku tau sangat jelas, bahwa kau saat ini sedang sangat bersinar. Banyak brand pakaian pria yang menjadikanmu icon mereka, tampangmu berkeliaran dibanyak baliho, papan iklan, dan reklame. Bahkan tivi. Dan sekarang kau mendapat tawaran menjadi salah satu host untuk acara talkshow? Kau sedang diatas," ujar Yunho berapai-api. " Lalu, untuk apa aku kuliah? Dan apakah bisa pekerjaan ini membuatku dapat bersanding dengan layak bersama " Dia"? Aku akan kalah, aku bukan rival yang sepadan bagi namja itu, Hyung," sebuah senyum remeh, sarat kesedihan terkembang diwajah Kyuhyun. Yunho tau dan sangat mengerti apa maksud perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

Yunho lalu menuangkan air putih ke gelas yang ada dibelakang kursinya. Dan menyerahkannya pada Kyuhyun. Yunho pun menatap sendu Kyuhyun. " Apa kau sangat menginginkannya? Apa gunanya dia bagimu, Kyu?," tanyanya lagi.

" Aku bukan hanya menginginkannya, tapi sangat mencintainya! Dia.. dia.. adalah oksigen bagiku, Hyung! Selimutku saat aku merasa lelah, jenuh, dan marah. Kau boleh menertawakanku setelah ini, hanya dia yang aku punya..," ucapan Kyuhyun terputus. " Lalu aku? Kau anggap apa?," sela Yunho, ekspresinya dibuat sebal.

" Kau.. selingkuhanku! Hahahaha..," canda Kyuhyun dengan nada seduktif. " Yaak..! aku masih normal babboo..!," Yunho menatap horror bercampur kesal pada Kyuhyun, tapi namja itu malah semakin tertawa.

" Berhenti tertawa Evil!," sungut Yunho kesal. " Habis, kau Hyung! Tak bisa saja serius sedikit, ini mengenai perasaanku.," kata Kyuhyun disela ia masih berusaha menghentikan tawanya. " Bagaimana kabar Jaejoong Noona?," Kyuhyun berusaha mengganti topic.

" Buat apa kau menanyakan isteriku? Haah..," Yunho mulai berkutat dengan arsip-arsip yang sudah meminta untuk ditanda tangani. " Aku merindukan masakkannya," sambung Kyuhyun. " Aku merindukan sentuhannya," gumam Yunho putus asa yang langsung dapat tertangkap oleh Kyuhyun. " Ya.. aku merindukan BooJaeku! Desahannya, lenguhannya, aroma tubuhnya, kecupannya, dan tawanya," sambung Yunho semakin putus asa, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun memandangnya bingung. " Waeyo, Hyung? Memang pergi kemana Jaejoong Noona?,". " Ani.. dia tidak pergi kemana-mana, dia ada dirumah," Yunho menatap memelas Kyuhyun.

" Lalu.. kau kenapa berkata seperti itu? Seakan-akan dia sedang pergi jauh, dan kau seolah merindukannya?," Kyuhyun memandang curiga Yunho. " Kalian pisah ranjang, ya?!," celetuk Kyuhyun to the point. Yunho menggeleng-geleng resah, ia melapas kacamatanya. " Lebih mengerikan dari itu, Kyu!,".

" Ka-kalian bercerai?," simpul Kyuhyun memandang horor tak percaya pada Yunho. " Yaaak..! kau menyumpahi kami bercerai sungguhan?," geram Yunho tak mau kalah. " Hyung.. kau! Kau.. semudah itukah kau menyeraikan Jaejoong Noona? Bukankah kalian saling mencintai?," Kyuhyun memastikan.

" Aigoooo… Cho Kyuhyun! Siapa yang mau bercerai…!," murka Yunho.

" Lalu, tadi kau bilang lebih mengerikan dari pisah ranjang?,"

Yunho memijat pelipisnya lembut. " Sudah 3 bulan aku tak mendapat jatah darinya," aku Yunho pelan, Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung. " Aku sudah 3 bulan tak bercinta dengan Jaejoong! Dia tak memberiku kesempatan untuk menyentuhnya, walau kami satu ranjang," cerita Yunho lebih lengkap.

" Oh..," sebuah respon singkat dari lawan bicaranya. Yunho menatap tak percaya Kyuhyun hanya memberi respon seperti itu atas masalah yang tengah ia hadapi dengan isterinya. Masalah yang akan menjadi mimpi buruk seorang namja beristri, bila tak diselesaikan secepatnya. Hawa nafsu harus dilampiaskan, kepada yang berhak.

" Mwo.. kau hanya meresponnya seperti itu?," tanya Yunho tak percaya. " Lalu aku harus bagaimana?," Kyuhyun balik bertanya. " K-kau ini.. aissh! Tidak bisakah kau menjadi namja dewasa saat memperbincangkan hal pribadi denganku?," tuntut Yunho.

" Jadi?," Kyuhyun kembali balik bertanya. Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. " Pernah kau "berhubungan" dengan Lee Sungmin-ssi?," sekarang giliran Yunho yang to the point bertanya pada Kyuhyun, ia juga membuat gesture tanda kutip saat mengucapkan kata "berhubungan". Kyuhyun yang tersentak akan pertanyaan mendadak itu terlihat salah tingkah, panik. Entah ia harus menjawab apa. Keringat tiba-tiba mengalir didahinya, ia tak berani memandang mata Yunho. Kyuhyun melemparkan pandangan tak beraturan.

Ia menggambil gelas yang ada dihadapannya, dan meminumnya cepat. " Kyu..!," panggil Yunho sabar. " Ayolah! Jangan bilang kalau kalian belum melakukannya? Namja mana yang bisa tahan? Kau tau, Lee Sungmin itu dia masuk dalam jajaran 30 Yeoja Sexy Pintar Paling Berpengaruh Di Korea Selatan, setelah BoA!," umbar Yunho penuh semangat.

" Kau adalah namja beruntung yang bisa menjadi selingkuhannya! Kau tau Sungmin itu gadis baik-baik. Ya! Walau aku tau gadis baik-baik tidak akan mencari selingkuhan apalagi dia sudah bertunangan dengan konglomerat terkenal di Korea," Yunho terlihat berhati-hati saat mengatakannya. Ia memandang khawatir.

" Kita bisa melihat fisiknya dari luar! Tinggi badan 176cm yang jarang dimiliki yeoja Korea, kecuali para supermodel. Oh! Bokong indahnya, tak kalah dengan milik HyunA, dan maaf her's breast.. Wow! Lebih berisi dari milik BooJae, aku akui itu. Dan wajah innocentnya, bibir M shapenya, dan mata foxynya yang berkedip lucu, Yeppeo!," puji Yunho. Kyuhyun masih belum bisa berkomentar banyak, ia menatap kosong tak berarti pada gelas kosong dihadapannya.

" Dan sepertinya dia belum pernah berciuman sebelumnya," nada bicara Yunho sedikit direndahkan. Ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada punggung kursinya, ia masih menatap Kyuhyun penasaran.

" Kau benar, Hyung! Berpacaran saja dia belum pernah," akhirnya pemuda tampan itu buka suara. " Mwo?," tanya Yunho menajamkan pendengarnya. " Ciuman pertamanya denganku, bahkan dengan tunangannya yang konglomerat itu dia belum pernah membaginya," ungkap Kyuhyun yang masih belum menatap Yunho. Sebuah senyum terkembang diwajah manly Yunho.

" Itu pasti sebuah kehormatan bagimu, Kyu.. Chukkae! Kau yang pertama mendapatkannya.".

" Satu lagi rahasia yang harus kau ketahui, Hyung! Hanya kau saja yang aku beritahu, aku harap kau merahasiakannya!," pinta Kyuhyun memandang sendu Hyungnya itu. Tatapan Kyuhyun yang seperti itulah yang kadang membuat Yunho menaruh rasa iba dibalik kehidupan sempurnanya Kyuhyun dibawah sorot sinar kepopuleran. Yunho mengangguk lemah, pertanda ia akan berjanji.

" Hal itu benar.. Yeoja Sexy Pintar Yang paling berpengaruh di Korea! Aku setuju dengan pendapat itu. Dia pintar! Dan juga seksi." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

" Dia sempurna bagiku!," sambung Kyuhyun.

" Kulit putihnya yang halus, bagai satin; bokongnya yang berisi itu, dada ukuran 36B-nya, leher jenjangnya, aroma manis menyegarkan dari bau sabun dan parfume yang ia kenakan, bibir M shapenya yang manis saat aku menyesapnya, desahan-desahan merdunya saat ada dibawahku, teriakkannya saat aku membuatnya berada dipuncak; dia memanggil namaku, tangan halusnya yang membelai wajahku saat aku tidur, memeluk punggungku erat, membelai dada dan perutku saat kami bercinta, dan wajahnya yang memerah tersipu setiap kali aku menciumnya sebelum tidur dikedua matanya, kening, hidung, kedua pipi chubbynya, dan bibirnya..," ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti.

Ia menatap sendu Yunho, ia memandang memelas penuh harap padanya. Dan tanpa diduga setetes cairan bening sudah meleleh tumpah dari mata kelam Kyuhyun yang sudah berkaca-kaca ingin keluar, saat ia mulai menceritakan yeojanya. Membuat Yunho terkejut, mengetahui Kyuhyun menjadi sensitive bila sudah menceritakan yeoja tersebut. Ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun menangis untuk yeoja itu, dia sangat mengetahui siapa Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun namja yatim piatu, yang ditemukan didepan pintu panti asuhan saat hujan deras saat bayi. Dan Kyuhyun bayi tidak menangis saat itu, ia terlelap nyenyak diselimut hangatnya. Kyuhyun yang tak pernah berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat baik-baik saja seperti tidak ada masalah berarti dalam hidupnya yang seorang diri.

Kyuhyun yang sudah bekerja sampingan untuk bisa memenuhi keinginannya sendiri, Kyuhyun yang berotak jenius sehingga ia bisa lompat kelas, Kyuhyun yang maniak game selalu menantangnya bila sedang waktu luang, Kyuhyun yang sering berkomplot menjaili teman dan dosennya, bahkan dirinya sendiri bersama chingudeul KyuLinenya, Kyuhyun yang selalu berseringai untuk para gadis membuat mereka langsung berteriak histeris, Kyuhyun seorang model muda papan atas sangat digandrungi para remaja yeoja, para ahjummah, Kyuhyun yang tertutup dalam masalah pribadinya, Kyuhyun yang suka berkata pedas tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain, Kyuhyun yang menjadi saeng kesayangan isterinya Jaejoong, Kyuhyun yang menjadi incaran para yeoja kampusnya, Kyuhyun yang kesepian mengharapkan sebuah cinta dan kasih dari orang yang tulus dan tepat, Kyuhyun dia selalu berharap bahwa bocah itu harus bahagia, dan Kyuhyun yang keras kepala dan berkeinginan keras kini tengah menangis pilu dihadapannya. Terisak tak berdaya seperti yeoja yang kehilangan.

Yunho menatap tak percaya, ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa. Yunho bangkit berdiri dan mendekati namja yang terisak itu. Ia menepuk-nempuk punggung Kyuhyun yang tengah tertunduk menangis, bahu tegapnya bergetar pilu. " Kau kuat, Kyu.. kalian pasti bahagia," Yunho berusaha menyalurkan semangatnya.

" Aku.. hiks.. hiks.. Aku mendapatkanya, A-aku orang pertama yang mendapatkan ciumannya, a-aku namja pertama ya-yang bercinta dengannya, menyentuhnya, me-mendengar desahannya, mem-berinya kehangatan, kenyamanan, dan kenikmatan sekaligus! Hyung.. aku-a-aku beruntung mendapatkan raganya…" ucapnya terbata-bata dalam isakan pilu. Jauh didalam lubuk hati Yunho, ia pun rasanya ingin menangis melihat betapa rapuhya Cho Kyuhyun dibalik senyuman setannya selama ini. Rasa iba, sedih, kecewa, dan rasa tak menyangka semuanya melebur menjadi satu dalam hati dan otak Yunho.

Ia terus memberikan tepukkan pada punggung Kyuhyun untuk membuatnya tenang dan tegar." Ta-tapi tidak dengan hatinya, Hyuu..ng! hatinya tak ada bersamaku, aku tak dapat menggenggam hatinya," rengek Kyuhyun lagi, terdengar ia berusaha menguasai hatinya meredakan tangisnya. " Aku ingin hatinya! Aku ingin Lee Sungmin secara utuh, aku ingin menggapainya.. tapi, aku masih belum bisa menggapai hatinya, memilikinya secara utuh. Utuh, hanya untukku.. hanya buatku.. Cuma boleh untukku Lee Sungmin!," ucapannya sekarang terdengar parau ditengah tangisannya yang sudah mereda. Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya, ia masih membelakangi Yunho. Dapat terlihat dari balik bahunya, ia menyeka kasar cairan bening tersebut.

" Mianhae.. kau harus melihat ini, Hyung!," Kyuhyun membalik tubuh tegapnya, ia menatap Yunho malu-malu dengan mata sembabnya. " Aku terlihat menyedihkan, ya.. seperti seorang pecundang," Kyuhyun tertawa meremehkan pada dirinya sendiri.

" Gweanchana.. ," balas Yunho sekenanya. " Kau pasti kecewa denganku, Hyung?!," tanya Kyuhyun tertawa getir. Yunho menatap sayang Kyuhyun, layaknya seorang hyung pada saengnya. " Kau hebat, Kyu! Kau bisa bertahan selama itu," Yunho menatap intens Kyuhyun. Ia kembali mendudukkan tubuhnya dibalik meja kerjanya.

Sebuah helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Yunho. " Haaah.. ternyata benar istilah don't judge the book by the cover, aku turut berduka dengan hubunganmu. Kau! Bagaimana pun harus bahagia!," Yunho menyodorkan sekotak tissue pada Kyuhyun, reflek Kyuhyun menyambutnya.

" Hapus air matamu.. jangan sampai mereka melihat bekas air matamu, apalagi tau kau menangis bisa rusak imejmu! Cukup aku saja yang tahu. Hehehe..," Yunho menunjuk wajah memerah Kyuhyun, sebuah tawa ringan untuk mengembalikan suasana, tawa pun pecah dari mulut Yunho.

Kyuhyun ia segera membersihkan wajahnya dari sisa-sisa air matanya. Mata merahnya mulai membaik tak terlalu merah lagi, warna hidungnya pun kembali normal. Sekilas senyum Kyuhyun kembali terkembang setelah ia merasa membaik.

" Gomawo, Hyung…!," ucapnya pada Yunho. Yunho hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman. " Aku ada kelas, terima kasih atas waktunya! Aku akan mengabarimu secepatnya," pesan terakhir Kyuhyun sebelum ia bener-benar keluar dari ruangan san rektor. Dan…

Blaaaammm..

Pintu kayu berkaca itu tertutup, Kyuhyun berjalan semakin jauh meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan sedikit rasa lega dihatinya. Yunho menatap getir dan sendu pintunya, ia segera merogoh saku celananya. Ia segera mengetikkan sesuatu dihandphone touchnya.

**To: My KyuEvil Saeng**

**Subject:****Merasa lebih baik? ^^**

**Bocah Babbo, kau memendam masalahmu**

**sendirian! Hwaiting! o(^_*)/ dapatkan dia**

**seutuhnya, kau pasti bisa…**

**kita makan siang bersama, aku tunggu diparkiran!?**

Dan send, ia mengirimkannya. Disisi lain lorong-lorong kampus, seorang namja menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan sesuatu yang bergetar disaku coatnya. Sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor yang sangat ia kenal, seulas senyum menghiasi wajahnya. Tak taukah Kyuhyun, namja itu; saat kau tersenyum membuat orang-orang disekitarnya terpesona kagum. Para mahasiswa yang kebanyakkan yeoja, terlihat seperti kesulitan bernafas dan melted dibuatnya.

Dengan cepat ia langsung membalas pesan singkat, penuh makna itu.

**To: My Favorite Saengnim U-Know**

**Subject:****Gomapta.. Yunho-ah! Dan kau tampak seperti yeoja **

**dengan cara sms-mu yang menggunakan emoticon **

**seperti itu! Hahaha.. #tertawasetan**

**Asiik! Kau akan mentraktirku lunch, aku terima dengan **

**senang hati.**

**Parkiran kampus, jam setengah 1 KST. **

Diruangan Yunho, namja itu segera membuka handphone taochnya. Saat dirasakan ada getaran. Wajahnya berubah kesal dan jengkel saat membaca pesan tersebut. " Dasar maknae kurang ajar! Dia tidak menyebutku dengan panggilan Hyung dan mengatakan aku seperti yeoja! Aarrgghh.. moodnya itu cepat kembali berubah, yaaaaaaaaaaakk! Cho Kyuhyuuuu…n!," teriaknya murka.

" Haaaaaaaaaaattchiiiii..!,"sesorang terlihat bersin. " Aigoo.. aku harap aku tidak flu, cuaca belakangan ini memang mulai dingin," keluhan itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Ia terus berjalan menuju ruang kelasnya dan mengeratkan coatnya.

**TBC**

**How?  
**

**Tinggalkan reviews lagi ya... ^^  
**

**The Reviewers**

**Hatur Nuhun Pisaaaan**

**Gomaptaaaa**

**Thank youuuuuuuu**

**Arigataogozaimaaaaaaasss**

**Xie Xie**

**Terima Kasih **

**(/^3^)/~~**

**PaboGirl, ratu kyuhae, kyumindudut, Cho Hyun Ah Sparkins 137, n' .3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

**Author bawain Chap 4 ^^**

**Fiuuuuuuuuuuh! Siang bolong baru pulang kuliah..**

**Langsung nge-posh!**

**Le Go!**

**Cast :**

**Cho KyuHyun  
**

**Lee SungMin**

**Kim HeeChul**

**Lee HyukJae a.k.a EunHyuk**

**Kim Kibum**

**Zhoumi**

**And Other**

**Part 4**

" Gamsahamnida! Kim Aggashi.. sampaikan rasa terima kasih saya untuk Jaksa Lee," pamit seorang wanita paruh baya pada yeoja berwajah aristocrat berambut blondie bak boneka Barbie. Kedua saling melempar senyum, yang muda sedikit membungkuk sebagai rasa hormat terhadap yang lebih tua.

" Cheonmaneyo, Nyonya Ahn! Kami akan berusaha yang terbaik untuk kasus anda, serahkan saja pada Jaksa Lee dan kami," ujar yeoja itu sebelum benar-benar berpisah. Yeoja paruh baya itu pun, segera menjauh meninggalkan yeoja muda tersebut.

Dan tergema suara seseorang tengah berjalan tergesa-gesa dengan sepatu haknya yang runcing.

Tak.. tok.. tak.. tok..

Yeoja tersebut langsung memicingkan kedua mata foxynya dan mempertajam telingannya. " Aigooo… nenek sihir itu lagi! Ck.. kalau dia bukan senior disini, sudah ku maki-maki. Aaisssh! Kenapa, sih Jaksa Lee bisa begitu bersahabat dengannya?," dumalnya sendiri dan segera bergegas kembali ke ruang kerjanya.

Seorang yeoja dewasa, melangkah dengan begitu anggunnya bak supermodel. Pretty peep toe merah berhak 12cmnya begitu terlihat menantang anggun menyangga tubuh langsing sang pemilik. Para penghuni kejaksaan sudah sering disuguhkan dengan pemandangan seperti ini. Wajah cantik bak Cinderella, rambut hitamnya ditata messy updo, lipstick berwarna red wine begitu kontras diwajah putihnya, dan skirt hitam sebatas lutut yang super ketat dipadukan dengan blus broken white berbahan mengkilap dengan lengan yng digulung hingga siku. Terlihat anggun dan mahal, itulah imej yang selalu menempel pada Jaksa yeoja senior ini ; Kim Heechul.

Ia berjalan dengan wajah kesal, sesekali umpatan kasar terlontar dari bibir seksinya untuk seseorang yang akan segera ia datangi. Ia terus menelusuri lorong besar kejaksaan, hingga ia melewati ruang arsip yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Seorang yeoja lain yang sedang didalam ruangan tersebut, dapat melihat sekilas saat Jaksa yeoja yang paling ditakuti oleh seluruh namja yang bekerja dikejaksaan dan bahkan para klaennya sendiri itu melintas, menguarkan bau parfume khasnya. Yeoja berambut pendek berwarna merah kecokelatan itu segera keluar menyusul seniornya itu.

" Yaaak..! Heechul Eonnie cakhaman," seru yeoja itu setengah berlari menghampiri Heechul yang harus menghentikan langkahnya saat hoobaenya itu memanggilnya.

" Kau mau kemana?," tanyanya girang sambil menunjukkan gummy smilenya, menatap tanpa dosa. " Menagih hutang! Kau mau ikut?," ajaknya, sebuah senyuman licik tercetak diwajah cantiknya.

" Sungmin?," tanya yeoja itu tepat sasaran. " Monyet Pintar," balas Heechul seenaknya, dan kembali melenggang meninggalkan yeoja itu yang tengah cemberut akibat olokkannya.

" Kebiasaan! Eonnie menyebalkan," dumalnya sendiri dalam hati.

" Hyukkie-ah.. Sungmin yeoja itu semakin merasahasiakan sesuatu dari kita, aku jadi semakin khawatir padanya," tutur Heechul pada yeoja yang berjalan disebelahnya.

Hyukkie yeoja itu mengangguk membenarkan. " Kalau denganku.. Eonnie khawatir tidak?," celetuknya enteng, gummy smile terkembang diwajahnya. " Tidak biasa saja," balas Heechul sekenanya.

" Malah yang akan lebih aku khawatirkan adalah namja yang berhubungan denganmu kelak," sambung Heechul lagi. Hyukkie mantap tak percaya, ia dibuat speechless ulah perkataan tak berperasaan sunbaenya itu. Mereka tiba dilorong yang berbentuk pertigaan. Mereka semakin mempercepat langkahnya.

Sebuah pintu kayu mahoni yang dipelitur cokelat mengkilap dengan tulisan berwarna hitam **Jaksa Sungmin- Lee, LL.M, **( Cara penulisan gelar luar negerinya gak tahu bener gak tau nggak! hihihi soalnya itu juga liat dikamus Daku ).. Tanpa basa-basi dan tata krama kesopanan bila datang berkunjung.

Cekleeeeeeeeeeeek…

Braakkkkkk..

Pintu kayu tersebut dibuka paksa oleh mereka yang datang berkunjung tanpa diundang sebelumnya. Membuat 3 penghuni didalamnya terlonjak kaget dari tempat mereke masing-masing. Kedua tamu tersebut menampakkan ekspresi yang berbeda.

" Aiigooo.. yaaak! Tidak bisakah kalian mengetuk pintu dulu?," tegur Sungmin si pemilik ruangan di balik meja kerja besarnya.

" Annyeong.. yeorobun!," sapa Eunhyuk ramah, ia langsung melenggang masuk tanpa menghiraukan protes Sungmin dan menarik kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan Sungmin.

" A-annyeong Sunbaedeul!," dua orang penghuni ruangan tersebut.

" Aku tak ingin berbasa-basi denganmu! Kalian berdua bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini?! Kami ingin berbicara sesuatu yang penting! Kalian para bocah ingusan, masih dibawah umur!," perintah Heechul yang terdengar diktaktor, menunjuk angkuh 2 orang tersebut. 1 namja bernama Kim Jonghyun dia menjabat sebagai Investigator untuk Sungmin dan satu yeoja blondie; Kim Keybum dia adalah sekretaris Sungmin. Menatap horror Heechul.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya memutar kedua matanya malas, ia sudah sering melihat para rekan kerjanya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Heechul. Tanpa banyak bertanya lagi kedua Kim tersebut menurut. Dengan langkah pelan sarat ketakutan mereka meninggalkan ketiganya. Sekilas mereka memandang memelas pada Sungmin, dan hanya sebuah anggukkan yang mereka dapatkan.

Blaaaam…

Pintu kayu itu kembali tertutup. Heechul langsung memandang Sungmin sengit. Yang ditatap hanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu sambil memegangi kertas-kertas pengaduan kasus para klaennya. Heechul berjalan tegas menghampiri meja Sungmin, dia menarik paksa kertas-kertas tersebut dengan mudah, karena tak ada perlawanan dari jaksa manis tersebut.

Braaaak..

Heechul menaruh kertas-kertas tak berdosa itu dengan kasar diatas meja besar. Eunhyuk agak terlonjak kaget dengan gebrak itu. Sungmin menelan air liurnya takut.

" Kau!," tunjuk Heechul tepat dihidung mancung Sungmin. Sungmin dibuat melotot ketakutan. Heechul menyingkirkan jarinya, ia segera menarik kursi kosong lain. Ia menariknya hingga mendekat dengan posisi duduk Sungmin. Yeoje tersebut sudah terlihat was-was.

" Kau! Kan, sudah kuperintahkan untuk datang cepat! Dan langsung menemuiku!?," cecar Heechul emosi. Sungmin berusaha mengumpulkan nyalinya.

" Ah.. Mianhae, Eon! Tadi, aku merapikan appartement dulu," jawab Sungmin cepat. Ia melirik sekilas pada Eunhyuk ada diseberang mejanya. " Mwoya? Kau rapi-rapi?," ulang Eunhyuk ingin tau, ia mencondongkan tubuh kurusnya. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

" Ottokhae? Sex semalam?!," Heechul bertanya secara frontal tanpa basa-basi, wajah kedua tamu yeojanya terlihat antusias. Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya agak sebal. Hei! Itu rahasia pribadinya.

" Moodmu sudah kembali?," sekarang Eunhyuk memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan pervetnya. " Ayolah! Ceritakan pada kami! Apa semalam ia sangat buas?," cecar Eunhyuk tak sabar. Sungmin melongo akan sikap sahabatnya yang hiperaktif bila sudah menyangkut porn.

" Yaaaaaaaaaak..! Monyet Betina.. sabarlah sedikit! Dan singkirkan ekspresi yadongmu itu! Sangat menjijikan!," sentak Heechul pada Eunhyuk yang terkenal Queen of Yadong diseantero kejaksaan.

" Lee Sungmin! Ceritakan dari awal, pelan-pelan saja," nada suara Heechul langsung berubah 180 derajat, ia menatap lembut pada Sungmin. Malah tatapan seperti itulah yang Sungmin takutkan. "A-apa ya-yang harus kuceritakan?," Sungmin malah balik bertanya dengan gugup, sejujurnya ia sangat mengerti jalan pembicaraan Heechul.

" Aigoo! Kau ini jangan berpura-pura Lee Sungmin! Kau membuang waktuku saja, aku sengaja mengikuti Heechul Eonnie dan meninggalkan tugasku demi mendapat angin segar darimu," Eunhyuk menatap kesal Sungmin, ia melipat kedua tangan didadanya.

" Kau jangan bertele-tele! Ayolah share ceritamu pada kedua "Ikan Kering" ini," bujuk Heechul masih berusaha sabar. " M-mwo? Ikan kering?," ulang Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

" Nde! Ikan kering itu julukan bagi kami para wanita yang masih betah melajang sampai saat ini, biasa melanda para wanita pekerja." Eunhyuk yang mengambil alih menjelaskan. " Perawan tua maksudnya?," Sungmin menatap polos keduanya secara bergantian.

" Aiiissh! Bukan seperti itu juga.. ha-hanya saja, ikan kering seperti kami, adalah ikan kering yang.. yang.. kau taulah! Pakerjaan menumpuk, berangkat pagi, pulang pagi lagi.. waktu habis dikantor…," jelas Eunhyuk bertele-tele dan penuh kegelisahan.

" Kau terlalu bertele-tele, Hyukkie!," selak Heechul tak sabar.

" Kami butuh sex! Kami ikan kering yang haus akan namja, khususnya belaian mereka!," sambung Heechul tegas dengan gaya frontalnya. " Jauh dari kehidupan birahi, tak memiliki pelampiasan,". Ia memandang intens Sungmin. Eunhyuk memutar bola matanya kesal.

Belum ada respon berarti dari Sungmin, ekspresinya pun datar. " Blue Film saja," sahutnya singkat menatap Heechul dan Eunhyuk. Kedua yeoja dewasa itu swaetdrop saat mendengar jawabannya. Heechul dan Eunhyuk mereka saling berpandangan tak percaya. " Mmmhhs.. M-mwooo..!," teriak kesal Eunhyuk.

" Kalau hanya menonton Blue Film bisa menyelesaikan kasus ikan kering kami, sudah kulakukan bersama Monyet Yadong itu dilaptopnya!,"sungut Heechul tak terima. " Kalau begitu, kalian cepatlah mencari namjachingu untuk menjalin hubungan serius, lalu kalian menikah! Dan terselesaikanlah masalah ikan kering kalian," saran Sungmin yang sangat terdengar enteng semudah membalikkan telapak tangan.

" Lee Sungmin! Bisakah kau sedikit mengasihani kami?," pinta Eunhyuk. Yang sudah dalam posisi berdiri." Come on! Girl..," Heechul memukul-mukul meja kerja Sungmin.

" Apa yang harus aku bagi lagi dengan kalian? Itu pribadi, kan aku sudah bilang di SMS.. dia selalu sukses, tidakkah cukup?," Sungmin mengulang kata-katanya di SMS pada Heechul.

" Kau tau, Min! terakhir aku melakukannya dengan namja Cina itu, 6 bulan yang lalu," cerita Heechul buka kartu. " Dengan klaen Eonnie sendiri?," tanya Sungmin memastikan kembali. Heechul mengangguk tak sabar.

" Itu salahmu sendiri! Jatuh dalam pesona namja yang baru kau kenal 1 bulan," cibir Sungmin, tanpa menatap Heechul. " Dan dia!," tunjuk Eunhyuk yang sedang menatap intens Sungmin sambil menyenderkan tubunhya pada meja kerja Key si yeoja sekretaris Sungmin. " Ayolah kalian berdua, tak ada lagi yang perlu aku umbar pada kalian! Itu privasiku," Sungmin meminta.

" Dia hanya pintar dalam teori saja! Prakteknya nol! Aku tak bisa berbagi," Heechul bangkit dari duduknya, ia bertolak pinggang.

" Min, ayolah! Ceritakan pada kami, apa yang terjadi semalam? Marhaebwa!?," pinta Heechul menatap meminta pada Sungmin. " Kau berubah, min? ada apa denganmu!?," celetuk Eunhyuk yang menatap sendu pada Sungmin. Biasanya yeoja manis yang sudah ia kenal sejak masa kuliah mereka dulu ini, akan menceritakannya tanpa diminta. Sungmin akan datang pagi-pagi, dan ia tak akan langsung menuju ruangannya melainkan ruangan salah satu sahabatnya, dan mereka akan berkumpul disana sebelum jam kerja dimulai. Yeoja ini akan sangat bersemangat membagi cerita indahnya, cerita sedih, sebal, marah, dan jengkel tapi menyenangkannya bila sudah berhubungan dengan namja muda yang sudah setahun ini menjadi selingkuhannya.

Ya, yang tau Sungmin kita yang manis, cantik , pintar, dan sukses ini berselingkuh. Adalah dua yeoja yang ada dihadapannya sekarang ini, satu yeoja lainnya yang saat ini sedang tak bisa bergabung, dan seorang jaksa namja tinggi berambut merah yang juga saat ini sedang absen. Ia terlihat redup tak bersinar beberapa minggu belakangan ini. Ia terlihat tertutup mengenai hubungan terlarangnya, ia jadi lebih sering berbagi tentang hubungannya dengan tunangannya itu. Padahal para chingudeulnya sangat tau betapa stress, depresi, dan tertekannya seorang Lee Sungmin dijodohkan bahkan sekarang bertunangan dengan namja itu.

Dan kalau boleh jujur mereka sangat menyukai Sungmin yang sekarang, yang telah kembali seperti dirinya yang dulu. Setelah bertemu dan mejalin hubungan diam-diam dengan namja muda itu. Sungmin mereka kembali ceria, manis, menyenangkan, dan menjadi sering terlihat melakukan aegyo. Dan lebih stylish. Namja itu sungguh membawa perubahan positif bagi Sungmin. Ya! Walau mereka sangat tidak menyukai sifat kurang ajarnya namja muda itu bila sudah bertemu dengan mereka. Mereka terlihat saling mengisi, membutuhkan, dan saling menopang. Saling menerima apa adanya. Dan selalu ada tatapan cinta yang dipancarkan namja itu bila sudah menatap Sungmin, dan para chingu Sungmin dapat melihat ketulusannya.

Walau tak pernah ada balasan yang sama dari Sungmin. Ada rasa sedikit iba juga untuk namja muda itu. Kadang mereka berdoa, bahwa namja muda itulah yang menjadi takdir Sungmin mereka, menemani Sungmin diatas altar kelak, memberikan keponakan untuk mereka, dan membuat Sungmin mereka bahagia dan selalu tersenyum.

Bagi mereka Kyuhyun, namja muda tersebut adalah rumah bagi Sungmin. Rumah untuk yeoja itu pulang saat dia jengah dengan kehidupan nyatanya yang mengekang haknya, mengekang hatinya, mengekang pendapatnya, dan pemikirannya. Kyuyhyun menawarkan semua itu pada Sungmin tanpa pamrih. Menawarkan kenyamanan yang tak bisa mereka sebagai chingu berikan.

Mendengar kritikkan Eunhyuk yang lebih terdengar seperti kekecewaan. Raut wajah Sungmin mendadak sendu. Heechul yang dapat menangkap gelagat itu. " Kami sahabatmu, Min-ah! Kami bukan hanya addict dengan cerita kegiatan ranjangmu saja, tapi kami ingin mengetahui keadaanmu, kami menyayangimu! Kami ingin melindungimu, melihat berjuta ekspresimu yang lain," tutur Heechul bijak.

" Heechul Eonnie benar, Min! kami ingin mengawasimu secara tidak langsung dengan wajar. Kau ini sedang dalam sebuah permainan jetcoaster yang sangat panjang dan berbahaya! Tidak tau akan berakhir dijalur rel yang seperti apa," sekarang giliran Eunhyuk menatap khawatir. "Kami ingin menjadi tamengmu, bila kalian berdua sial! Hubungan kalian terbongkar," sambungnya penuh keyakinan.

" Apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Kyuhyun?," Heechul kembali bertanya. Kedua mata Heechul dan Sungmin bertemu, mata besar Heechul meminta jawaban jujur dari mata foxy itu. " Tidak ada! Tetap berada dalam peran kami yang semestinya,".

" Berselingkuh dan selingkuhan! Tak ada yang berubah, tak akan pernah," dengan nada pasti, sebuah senyum getir tersirat dibibir plumnya. " Tak bisakah kau memberi kesempatan pada Kyuhyun?," tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mengubah pola perbincangan mereka dari sex menuju permainan perasaan. " Ani.. aniyo," sahut Sungmin cepat, tapi sorot matanya menggambarkan ketidak pastian.

" Aku rasa bocah setan itu tulus padamu, Min," Heechul mulai mengikuti alur percakapan, yang mulai menyentil tentang keberlangsungan perselingkuhan Sungmin.

" Itu kalau kalian mau melihatku depresi lagi silakan! Kalian pikir aku tak trauma dengan terbaring komanya Eomma selama 3 hari? Dan Hei sejak kapan kalian mulai memihak Kyuhyun?," selidik Sungmin.

" Kurasa Kyuhyun tidak buruk, ya! Walau mulutnya itu berbisa," Eunhyuk melempar pandangan pada Heechul, mereka saling melempar kode. " Kau mau bertahan sampai kapan? Ini sudah 1 tahun," Heechul memperingatkan.

Helaan kasar terdengar dari Sungmin. Ia menatap satu per satu tamu tak diundangnya tersebut. " Kalau sudah tak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi kalian bisa keluar, kita bertemu lagi saat makan siang 1 jam lagi." Sungmin pura-pura menyibukkan dirinya dengan kertas-kertas yang tadi direbut Heechul darinya. Air mukanya menjadi tak terbaca.

" Kau mengusirku?!," keluh Heechul memandang tak percaya pada Sungmin yang acuh padanya. Dengan sigap Eunhyuk langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Heechul, berusaha menenangkan yeoja yang agak temperamental itu. " Nde.. baiklah! Kami tak akan memaksa kau untuk bercerita tentang kegiatan malammu yang panas dengan selingkuhanmu! Tapi, kami hanya merindukan Jaksa Lee Sungmin kami yang dulu! Kau berubah, Min.. kau tak semanis dulu!," kritik Heechul to the point, nada bicaranya naik satu tingkat. Eunhyuk hanya bisa merangkul bahu Heechul, agar ia bersabar menekan emosinya. Sungmin masih belum bergeming dengan teriakkan Heechul.

" Kajja, kita tidak dibutuhkan!," rangkul Eunhyuk yang berusaha membimbing tubuh Heechul keluar dari ruang kerja Sungmin. Saat mereka baru akan melangkah, satu isakan terdengar dibelakang mereka. Ya! Sebuah isakkan meluncur dari Sungmin.

" Hiks..!,".

Reflek mereka berbalik dan mengurungkan niat mereka. Ditatapnya Sungmin, bulir-bulir air mata sudah tumpah dari kedua foxynya. Isakan demi isakan meluncur begitu saja dari Jaksa muda ini, bahunya bergetar hebat ; begitu menyedihkan. Heechul dan Eunhyuk terbelalak kaget melihat Sungmin menangis tiba-tiba, mereka dengan panik langsung mendekati Sungmin. Reflek Sungmin bangkit dari kursi empuknya, dan langsung menyambut pelukan Eunhyuk. Sungmin begitu erat memeluk yeoja kurus tersebut, menangis sesegukkan dibahu Eunhyuk membuat blazer kuning neonnya basah. Heechul mengusap-ngusap punggung Sungmin dengan tatapan mengiba melihat yeoja itu menangis.

Ketiganya lalu mendudukkan diri disebuah sofa kulit cokelat yang ada diruangan tersebut. Eunhyuk dengan sigap segera mengambil kotak tissue mengarahkannya pada Sungmin yang masih berusaha menguasai dirinya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Heechul sekarang, sesekali isakan kembali terdengar, air mata semakin deras mengalir membasahi kedua pipi chubbynya, hidungnya sudah memerah.

" Gweanchana! Kendalikan dirimu," tutur Heechul lembut sambil merangkul bahu Sungmin. Eunhyuk, ia berusaha mengelap cairan bening yang diproduksi oleh kedua mata Sungmin yang tak ada henti-hentinya menggenang. Menghabiskan banyak tissue, entah itu tissue yang keberapa yang ia buang kelantai.

" Kami tak tau sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan, kau menutupi sesuatu, Min-ah!," tegur Eunhyuk menatap sedih Sungmin. " Hiks.. Hiks.. Hiks..!," isakan Sungmin terdengar seperti suara kesakitan yang sangat perih rasanya.

" Berhentilah menangis Lee Sungmin!," perintah Heechul. " Sebenarnya apa yang kau rasakan? Jangan kau pendam sendiri! Kami ada disini," Eunhyuk merapikan helaian rambut Sungmin yang menghalangi wajah manisnya. Eunhyuk menatap dalam Sungmin, seulas senyum terkembang menyakinkan diwajah Eunhyuk.

" Kau terlihat sangat mengerikan Sungmin-ah! Kacau, berantakan, rapuh, dan lemah dengan tangismu yang seperti ini," cibir Heechul, yang berusaha memnyemangati, walau terdengar kejam dan pedas.

Sungmin berusaha menguasai isakannya. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya, dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca. " Aku yeoja jahat, eonnie.. aku yeoja yang kejam, Hyukkie!," makinya pada dirinya dengan nada paraunya. Terdengar sangat putus asa, begitulah pendapat kedua rekannya.

Hyukkie segera memeluknya dari samping. Ia mengusap-usap bahu dan punggung Sungmin lembut. " Kau.. tak jahat, Min.. uljima.. uljima...," Hyukkie mengecupi pelipis Sungmin.

Heechul mengiba melihat yeodongsaeng kesayangannya itu, dia belum pernah melihat Sungminnya menangis hingga terisak seperti ini, kecuali 2 tahun yang lalu saat Halmeoni tercinta Sungmin meninggal dunia. Sungmin terisak tanpa jeda disepanjang acara pemakaman, hingga saat akan menerbangkan debu sisa kremasi di tengah laut di Pulau Nami.

" Kalian berdua kenapa lagi? Bertengkar sesudah bercinta?," celetuk Heecul karena saking bingungnya. Sebenarnya ia sangat tau pasti kenapa yeoja itu tiba-tiba menangis. Tapi, Heechul bukanlah orang yang pandai merangkai kata-kata bijak untuk membantu menyelesaikan sebuah masalah pelik yang sedang dihadapi saengnya itu. Biasanya ada satu yeoja dewasa lainnya yang selalu berada ditengah pergaulan mereka, sayang ia memilih berhenti bekerja setelah menikah dan memilih menjadi kepala sekolah sekaligus guru di Taman kanak-kanak miliknya. Dan untung saja Hyukkie dan Sungmin sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata frontal dari Cinderella kejaksaan ini.

" Aku yeoja yang jahaaaaat….. eonnie!," teriak Sungmin kalut. Heechul hanya menatap Sungmin tanpa ekspresi, perlahan ia mengurut pelipisnya. Ia terlihat lelah dan desperate. " Namja.. itu..," tatapan Sungmin menerawang.

" Dia.. Cho Kyuhyun terlalu baik untuk menjadi kekasihku! Terlalu mempesona bila menjadi suamiku… dan.. terlalu berharga untuk menjadi milikku sepenuhnya," lirihnya putus asa. Air mata kembali mengaliri pipinya.

Bahunya kembali bergetar. " Hiks..!". " Hiks… hiks.. hiks..," isakkan demi isakkan kembali terdengar. " Dan.. hiks.. terlalu sempurna.. menjadi selingkuhan, menjadi simpanan dari yeoja sepertiku yang tak mampu membalas perasaannya.. hatinya.. mulutku terlalu kelu untuk hanya sekedar membalas kata cintanya saat kami bergumul,".

" Seperti ada es batu yang tersangkut ditenggorokkanku.. sangat berat, sama sekali tidak mudah untuk mengatakan Nado.. Saranghae! Jeongmal Saranghanda..," ucapnya lirih. "Saat berhadapan dengannya, rasanya dunia ini berrhenti berputar.. mata tajam kelamnya yang indah, dia menatapku hangat. Mata, kecupannya, sentuhannya, dan bahkan ransangannya begitu nyata.. nyata dia sangat mencintaiku dan menginginkanku,".

Sungmin memandang memelas pada Heechul. Segera ia mendekap yeoja itu dengan hangat. Tak terasa, sebulir ait mata jatuh disudut mata besarnya yang indah. " Kalian berdua pasti sangat tersiksa, kenapa terasa begitu sulit bagimu, Min? kau yang pegang kendali, kartu Asnya ada padamu..," Heechul membisikkan sebuah nasehat.

" Entah mengapa malah aku yang seperti his slave.. dia begitu berkuasa, pesonanya tak dapat kutolak. Dan sialnya aku sekarang seperti berada dipersimpangan, bayangan Kim Jungmo itu datang menghampiri saat aku tengah berada dibawah kungkungan Kyuhyun.. jujur, tak dapat terelakkan bahwa Jungmo-ah.. dia.. dia namja yang baik, santun, dan supel. Dan dapat dilihat dia mencintaiku.. sangat mencintaiku," Heechul dan Hyukkie segera melepas pelukkanya pada Sungmin. Sungmin menatap mereka lugu.

" Ya.. kau benar! Kami pun dapat melihatnya, Si Konglomerat Jangkung itu mencintaimu.. dia adalah pihak yang paling excited dengan pertunangan kalian ini," Heechul menyeka sudut matanya.

" Dan Jungmo pulalah.. satu-satunya orang yang disekitarmu, termasuk tak terkecuali keluarga yang tak mengetahui kau memiliki simpanan. Dengan namja muda yang tampan, berparas diatas rata-rata, famous, dan his the man.. yang pertama mendapatkan keperawananmu, mendapatkan first kissmu, dan membuatmu sangat nyaman.. kau tak bisa memungkiri itu," Hyukkie merapikan blazernya yang agak tersingkap.

" Satu lagi yang membedakan keduanya.. Harta dan kedudukan! Sayangnya si evil itu tak seberuntung Jungmo yang mewarisi banyak harta," sahut Heecul enteng.

Sebuah senyuman miris Sungmin torehkan. " Keluarga..,". Hyukkie memandang Sungmin dan Heechul bergantian, ia tak mengerti. " Cho Kyuhyunku.. ia tak punya keluarga, ia sebatang kara. Ia tak punya pelarian, tempatnya untuk pulang mengadukan keluh kesahnya, membagi tawa bahagianya, tak ada bahu untuk ia jadikan tempat bersandar saat ia ingin menangis.. pelukkan hangat dari seorang ibu, kecupan dikening sebelum tidur, senyum seorang ayah yang bangga terhadap anaknya saat berhasil meraih prestasi.. dia hanya sendiri, dia hanya punya aku tempatnya untuk pulang. Aku rumah baginya..," Sungmin menatap sendu Heechul dan Hyukkie bergantian. Kini ia terlihat lebih tenang. Dan dapat mengontrol nada bicaranya.

" Hatiku terbagi.. mereka berdua sukses membuatku..," Sungmin menggantung kalimatnya. " Jatuh Cinta?," celetuk Eunhyuk, ia memandang ragu-ragu Sungmin.

" Aigoo.. Lee Sungmin jangan bilang! Ka-kau mulai jatuh cinta pada Jungmo?," Heechul menatap tak percaya, terlihat dahinya berkerut. Sungmin menggangguk lemah. " Lebih tepatnya.. aku.. mulai membuka hatiku untuknya,".

Rahang Eunhyuk dan Heechul mengeras mendengar pengakuan Sungmin. Mulut Eunhyuk membulat tak percaya. " Omooo… Lee Sungmin! Kau..," ujar Heechul tak percaya.

" Aku tak mungkin terus membiarkan Jungmo merasakan cinta yang tak seimbang, dia.. dia masa depanku," Sungmin terlihat gamang saat mengucapkannya. " Jadi, ini akhir dari semua? Min.. kau yakin? Kau, Jungmo, dan keluargamu akan berakhir dengan melihatmu di altar?," Eunhyuk masih memandang tak percaya pada Sungmin. Berharap kata-katanya adalah gurauan saat April Mop.

" Bagaimana dengan selingkuhanmu? Cho Kyuhyun?," Eunhyuk melipat kedua tangannya didada. Ini akan menjadi obrolan panjang para wanita.

" Namja muda itu yang akan paling terluka," Heechul menimpali. " Aku.. Kyuhyun.. Jungmo tak mungkin terus begini. Bermain seperti tikus dan kucing. Menghindari sorotan media, terlalu banyak yang akan menjadi korban bila semua terungkap." Sungmin memandang Eunhyuk dan Heechul mencoba mencari dukungan.

" Itulah resikonya.. dari awal itulah resiko yang harus kau ambil Sungmin, jika sampai harus terbongkar! Kau yang memulai kau juga yang harus mengakhirinya," Heechul berpendapat. "Sebelum hal ini terbongkar pun, sudah banyak yang menjadi korban. Dimulai dengan baik-baik dan harus berakhir juga baik-baik," ada nada kurang yakin saat Sungmin mengatakannya dan itu dapat tertangkap dan dimengerti oleh kedua yeoja itu. Ada rasa berat hati saat Sungmin mengatakan ia ingin mengakhiri semuanya. Rasa tidak rela.

" Kau yakin ingin mengakhirinya?," tanya Eunhyuk memastikan.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya menyiratkan ketidak yakinan. " Ya.. aku yakin, ini harus segera berakhir.. nanti malam adalah penentunya, dentang bel gereja itu kapan dikumandangkan, saat pendeta mensahkan aku dan Jungmo. Membangun lembar hidup baru, dan membuang catatan dengan tinta merah," sebuah anggukkan mantap Sungmin tujukan dihadapan Heechul dan Eunhyuk.

" Secara tidak langsung kau membangun kebahagian semumu itu diatas kesakitan dari seorang Cho Kyuhyun," desis Eunhyuk menggeleng tak percaya atas keputusan Sungmin ditengah kebimbangan perasaannya sendiri.

" Semoga kalian bahagia.. itu hakmu, kau sudah cukup dewasa. Hanya saja aku berpesan, tinggalkan kenangan manis untuk bocah itu.. doakan dia agar ia cepat mendapatkan "rumah" yang lebih layak dari "rumah"-nya yang sekarang," perkataan Heechul barusan seperti katana yang baru diasah dan langsung dihunuskan tepat dijantung Sungmin. Tiba-tiba dadanya berdenyut ngilu. Ia memandang tak percaya, bahwa Eonnie dan sahabat karibnya malah membuat kedaan seolah-olah Kyuhyun adalah korban, tokoh yang paling tersakiti disini. Namja yatim piatu yang ia jadikan simpanan, model muda yang tengah melambung.

" Kau benar.. bagaimana pun keluarga kalian berdua sudah menset-up perjodohan ini, apapun yang terjadi kalian akan tetap menikah, dan margamu akan menjadi Kim," Eunhyuk mengakhiri percakapan melelahkan ini.

" Cha.. aku kembali keruang arsip, masih banyak yang harus aku kerjakan. Kali kasusnya lumayan rumit," Eunhyuk memecah keheningan. Ia menatap Heechul yang tengah menatap kecewa Sungmin. Eunhyuk bisa melihat Heechul masih menaruh harapan agar yeoja manis itu mengubah jalan pikirannya.

" Eonnie.. kajja! Kau harus bertemu Sangjangnimkan?," Eunhyuk langsung menarik lengan Heechul untuk meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Heechul menatap Eunhyuk, sebuah anggukan dan senyuman menjadi balasan Eunhyuk.

" Min.. kami kembali bekerja, ya!? Kita bertemu saat makan siang, tunggu aku dan Heechul Eonnie dilobi.. Kibummie dan Zhoumi mereka akan menyusul," Eunhyuk tersenyum pada Sungmin yang masih menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menarik Heechul menjauh.

Dan sekarang tersisalah Sungmin dengan kesunyian. Ia menunduk semakin dalam. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah, seakan-akan ia sedang menelan pil obat yang sangat pahit tanpa bantuan segelas air. Ia menggumamkan sesuatu setelah ia benar-benar sendirian diruangan kerjanya, tak ada yang mendengar, melihat, dan mengetahui.

" Kyunnie.. kelak kau harus bahagia nde?! Kau harus segera menemukan "rumah" yang baru untuk kau jadikan tempatmu bernaung.. kelak pasti sangat merindukan semuanya dari dirimu. Aku harap kau tak melupakanku apalagi membenciku, itu membuatku takut.. aku tak ingin kau benci, dilupakan.. karena, aku tak akan melupakanmu, membuang kenangan antara kita. Aku akan menyimpannya di sebuah peti kenangan disudut hati dan otakku dengan nama "Harta Karun". Ya.. dirimu bagai harta karun langka, yang tak dapat semua pelaut, perompak berkesempattan memilikimu.. hanya aku yang pernah memilikimu.. dan aku hanya akan membukanya saat rasa rinduku padamu muncul dipermukaan ingatanku, saat aku merasa sedih, sepi, dan kecewa. Aku akan membuka peti itu dan melihatmu beserta kenangan kita. Penghiburan paling mujarab untuk kehampaanku kelak," lirihnya pelan.

" Cho.. Kyuhyun! Jeongmal Saranghanda..,"

" Mianhae.. kau harus menunggu lama, dan berakhir diluar imajinasimu. Mmh.. wanita jahat ini harus melepasmu untuk kehidupan yang lebih nyata, pasti, dan kongkrit. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Jungmo.. dia namja baik, korban atas kejahatan yang aku buat bersamamu. Semoga dikehidupan selanjutnya aku memilihmu..," sebuah senyuman miris terlengkung diwajah Sungmin. Ia menangkupkan tangannya diwajahnya. Menyembunyikan kepedihannya. Hatinya sebenarnya sedang tidak sejalan dengan mulut, otak, dan batinnya.

Masih ada keraguan untuk melepas Kyuhyun untuk selamanya. Dan memilih Kim Jungmo yang jelas-jelas dulu ia menolaknya memantah-mentah. Perjodohan paksa tanpa cinta yang dilakukan oleh Eommanya. Jungmo namja ganteng, berkantong tebal, dengan asset dimana-mana. Menawarkan cintanya, hati, dan hidupnya untuk Sungmin. Jaksa yang sukses diusia muda, tapi memiliki cerita tersembunyi dengan anak yatim piatu yang seorang model terkenal; Cho Kyuhyun namja yang beruntung dijadikan tempat pelarian seorang Lee Sungmin. Tapi, mereka tidak tahu takdir seperti apa yang sedang menunggu mereka. Siapkan semuanya sebelum terlambat.

Sebelum kata menyesal dan penyesalan terkibar-kibar penuh suka cita. Persiapkan hatimu, segera cari tempat untuk kalian masing-masing mengadu. Lari dari kebingungan yang kelak menyapa hatimu, menggoyahkan semua yang telah kau bangun dan yakini.

**TBC**

**How? masih kependekkan?**

**Don't forget the reviews ^^**

**Note:**

**Kenapa belakang ini, kenapa, sih ELF pada sensi? apalagi soal para fans yang pindah fandom (ELF Khususnya).**

**Jujur aja, ya.. Author ELF, Tapi Author juga perempuan normal. Gak munafiklah, kalo ngeliat barang baru**

**(BoyBand Rookie) khususnya EXO. Langsung, dah! Radar aktif.. hohohoho**

**Salahin juga si Om Sooman!**

**Kenapa juga ngebentuk Boyband lagi yang jumlahnya kaya orang tawuran,**

**kloningan dari SJ..**

**Aduuuuuuuuuh! Author tidak bisa menutup mata mengenai brondong2 muda itu...!**

**I thing that's not a big trouble!**

**toh! Oppadeul aja tidak melarang? tapi, tetep kalo disuruh milih BB, tetep..**

**The One And Only**

**it's SUPER JUNIOR!**

**Kesel, bgt dah ngebaca dan mendengar statment dari para ELF (yang merasa sejati ) soal menghianatan beberapa ELF yang pindah fandom..**

**yang gini, nih! yang suka bikin War Fandom terjadi..**

**Lagipula, emang udah waktunya SJ itu berbagi puncak ketenaran dengan Saeng/Hoobaenya (EXO Dalam maksud).**

**Udah saatnya juga Blue Shappire meredup.. Author yakin masa Blue Shappire kembali bersinar akan datang, disaat semua member udah berkumpul semua!**

**maklum saat ini Leader dan beberapa member lagi fokus dan mempersiapkan Wamil ditambah beberapa project solo..**

**Segitu dulu ah! uneg-unegnya ^^**

**moga-moga gak ada yang kesinggung, ya!**

**Say Thank You dulu, ah! :**

**bunnykyu : Enaknya siapa yang jadi Bumonim Sungmin?  
**

**Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137  
**

**PaboGirl**

**sae gaem : coba baca lagi siapa yang jadi fianceenya Umin!? ^^**

**ratu kyuhae : Iya! jambak aja hehehe.. habis bete! dia pacaran sama Nikchun  
**

**beebee ming : Lagu Kyu yang mana? kalo Author nyaranin Suju yang let's not, she's gone, step to stop, atau nggak Late Autumn juga boleh.. atau K.R.Y yang Hanamizuki ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author bawa chap baru! **

**Maaf kependekkan..**

**Abis.. lagi badmood waktu ngposhnya!**

**mohon reviewsnya, yaaaaaa.. ^^**

**deep bow..**

**Pleaseeeeeeeeee..**

**Happy Reading!**

**Part 5**

Siang ini angin dingin menyapa para penduduk Korea. Memasuki masa musim peralihan menuju musim dingin. Tidak terlalu menyenangkan bagi beberapa orang, tapi itulah siklus yang harus dilalui bagi negara yang memiliki 4 musim dalam setahun ini. Semuanya memakai coat, jacket, sweater, dan sesuatu pakaian hangat lainnya. Bahkan sudah ada yang memakai atribut layaknya sudah turun salju, glove, syal tebal berlapis-lapis, topi rajut, sepatu bot dari hewan berbulu, dan kaus kaki.

Tepat jam makan siang, jalan terlihat penuh. Orang-orang hilir mudik sambil sesekali mengeratkan mantel dan syal. Mempercepat jalan mereka untuk segera ke tempat tujuan, mencari tempat yang memiliki kehangatan ditengah cuaca dingin tak menentu seperti sekarang ini. Kepulan uap keluar dari nafas dan saat mereka berbicara. Vending machine yang menyediakan minuman hangat penuh oleh beberapa orang yang ingin minuman hangat berbagai merk itu; coffee pilihan tepat dan paling normal untuk cuaca kurang bersahabat seperti sekarang ini.

Tapi, tidak dengan namja berkacamata minus ini. Ia lebih memilih teh dengan rasa kuat; papermint. Duduk santai dikursi pojokkan sebuah kafe dengan desain rumah khas Amerika di abad victoria, kuat dengan unsur kayu dan keramik porselin. Ia menatap tanpa arti dari balik jendela kayu besar yang ada didepan mejanya.

" Ya.. Kyu-ah! kau belum memesan sesuatu?," seorang namja yang lebih dewasa menegur lamunannya setelah ia baru dari toilet. Kyuhyun, namja itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Yunho segera menarik bangku kayu dan mereka duduk dengan saling berhadapan. Sebuah helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulut Yunho, membuat dahi Kyuhyun berkerut bingung.

" Teh Pappermint lagi.. pappermint lagi," keluh Yunho yang langsung sibuk melihat-lihat buku menu. " Kau tahu, kan Hyung.. aku tidak minum kopi," balas Kyuhyun yang langsung menegguk tehnya. " Entah mengapa teh dengan rasa papermint ini membuatku nyaman, ada sensasi aneh saat masuk melalui mulut dan menyapa indra perasamu, menghasilkan reaksi rasa yang sejuk saat sampai tenggorokkan. Sangat pas untuk cuaca yang seperti ini, ditambah suasana hatiku mendukung,". Yunho terlihat tidak minat dengan ocehan Kyuhyun tentang tehnya.

" Kau mau pesan apa?," Yunho melihat Kyuhyun sejenak. " Mmmhh.. jajangmyeon," celetuk Kyuhyun asal, yang langsung membuat Yunho bermimik kesal.

" Babbo.. ini bukan restoran Korea, disini hanya tersedia menu Westren," Yunho memelankan suaranya, ia memperhatikan sekitarnya. " Just Kidding," sahut Kyuhyun yang langsung merebut buku menu itu dari tangan Yunho.

Mata membaca semua nama masakkan yang ditulis dalam dua jenis huruf; alphabet dan hangul. Membacanya dengan teliti, dan memandangi gambar masakannya dengan detail.

" Aku pesan.. Lasagna dan French fries saja," Kyuhyun menutup buku menu dan menyerahkannya pada Yunho lagi. " Kalau begitu aku.. pesan fusilli saus tuna dengan ekstra cheese dan Hot Chococino," Yunho mengangkat tangannya dan datanglah seorang Waitress dengan pakaian layaknya seorang pelayan di era perbudakan itu, dengan selembar apron cokelat melingkar indah dipinggangnya.( Kaya baju maid yang biasa dipakai oleh kaum kulit hitam ) Dengan cekatan ia mencatat pesan keduanya, saat Yunho mendikte ulang.

Bel yang berada diatas pintu masuk berbunyi, pertanda seorang pelanggan baru datang. Kyuhyun dan Yunho sempat melihat sejenak siapa tamu selanjutnya, setelah waitress itu pergi. Untung saja resto ini tak terlalu padat, seorang namja dengan balutan setelan jas serba hitam melekat pas ditubuhnya yang tegap, rambut pendek hitamnya yang sedikit berantakan, dan sepasang mata kelam yang tajam. Ia terlihat sedang mencari seseorang. Dan sebuah senyuman simpul langsung terlengkung dari namja beraura kelam itu.

Seorang yeoja manis bertubuh mungil yang tengah duduk ditengah ruangan resto, lengkap dengan beanie hat rajut ungu tua menutupi rambut panjang cokelatnya. Ditemani segelas cokelat panas dengan toping marshmellow, dapat dilihat oleh Yunho dan Kyuhyun mereka pasangan.

" Wah.. penampilan kedua kontars sekali? Sangat bertolak belakang..," kritik Yunho dengan nada berbisik pada Kyuhyun. " Sejak kapan kau, Hyung mengomentari penampilan seseorang?," Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pasangan itu, kembali menatap jalanan Apgujeong-do.

" Haa.. semenjak BooJae tak mau aku sentuh lagi.. haaah," desahnya putus asa. Kyuhyun mengernyit tak mengerti. " Aku sempat berfikir, apa kerena penampilanku yang terrkesan seperti pria kantoran.. yang selalu berpakaian formal, dan memberi kesan tua dan kuno.. hingga dia tak mau aku sentuh?," Yunho memandang Kyuhyun penuh tanya. Kyuhyun hanya menggendikan bahu tak tahu, " Mungkin.. Kendeu, memang sudah berapa lama kau tak beri jatah, Hyung?,".

" 1 bulan..," desahnya kecewa. " Sudah pernah kau bertanya?," kini Kyuhyun mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik. Yunho mengangguk membenarkan. " Lalu.. apa jawaban Jaejoong Noona?," kembali Kyuhyun bertanya.

" Dia bilang.. dia sedang tidak mood, sedang capek, atau sedang tidak terangsang. Begitulah alasannya," Yunho menopang dagunya malas. " Ya.. mungkin Noona benar kelelahan," Kyuhyun menatap polos Yunho.

" Masa hampir setiap hari?," desahnya pasrah. " Kau tau sendirikan Hyung, apa pekerjaan Noona?," Kyuhyun memainkan bibir cangkir tehnya dengan telunjuk kanannya dan sesekali matanya mencuri pandang pada pasangan tadi. Mereka tengah tertawa bersama, sesekali sang yeoja melempar joke-joke ringan. Sesekali si namja mengacak rambut yeoja tersebut dengan gemas, terlihat manis dan hangat. Sebuah senyuman lirih terlengkung dibibir Kyuhyun.

Yunho terus berceloteh tentang rumah tangganya yang kering. Pikiran pemuda itu melayang, mengingat yeoja yang sedang ditempat berbeda. Lee Sungmin. Ia ingin seperti pasangan tersebut, yang bebas, terbuka, dan apa adanya. " Braaak…!," Yunho tiba-tiba menggebrak meja kayu yang mereka tempati, langsung membuyarkan imajinasinya.

" Yaak.. Hyuuuuuung!," Kyuhyun menatap kaget bercampur sebal pada Yunho. Membuat keduanya menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh penghuni resto. Yunho segera membungkuk meminta maaf pada seluruh tamu dan pegawai. " Ck.. yaaaaak! Cho Kyuhyun kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih? Aku sedang butuh teman untuk keluh kesahku..," sungutnya sepelan mungkin, tapi tak dapat tertutupi ada nada jengkel dari nada bicara dan cara ia menatap Kyuhyun.

" Tak perlu memukul meja, Hyung! Mianhe kurang konsen.. satu lagi, kau datang ke orang yang salah.. kau bercerita pada orang yang memiliki masalah yang lebih buruk, mengerikan, dan menyebalkan daripada masalah puasa sex-mu itu," Kyuhyun tak kalah sewot, ia menuangkan kembali tehnya ka cangkir miliknya. " Dan kalau boleh aku sarankan, temui psikiater," sambung Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari kegiatannya menuangkan teh.

" Ya.. maaf aku lupa, kalau kau juga sedang bermasalah! Tapi, bukan masalah ranjang," cibirnya. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum miris mendengarnya.

Dan seorang pelayan yeoja yang tadi melayani pesanan kduanya pun tiba dengan dua buah tray berisi makanan yang dipesan. Yunho menggangguk sambil tersenyum saat pelayan itu menaruh semua pesaan mereka dihadapannya.

" Gomawo..," ucap Yunho saat tugas si pelayan selesai menghidangkan. " Cheonmaneyo Tuan.. selamat menikmati makan siang Anda berdua," balas si pelayan ramah sambil melempar senyum terbaiknya pada Kyuhyun dan Yunho.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ringtone mengintrupsi kegiatan keduanya. " Handphone Hyung!," Kyuhyun mengangkat garpunya dan menunjuk saku coatnya yang digantung disandaran kursi Yunho. Dengan agak sebal ia merogoh saku coatnya. " Nugu? Yang mengganggu makan siangku? Aissh…," sungutnya. Matanya tiba-tiba membulat dan berubah cerah saat melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan.

**My Jung"BOO"JaeJoong**

**Subject:****Kau dimana? Sudahkah kau makan siang? ^^**

**To the point saja! Aku ingin minta diantar belanja,**

**Kebutuhan kita sudah mulai menipis!?.**

Tanpa babibu lagi Yunho segera membalas pesan istrinya, Kyuhyun tengah sibuk menyantap makan siangnya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang kepada pasangan tadi yang tengah berbincang akrab, saling memandang satu sama lain dengan cinta. Seskali sang namja menyentuh sudut bibir yeojachingunya untuk menghapus sisa noda es krim. Kyuhyun tersenyum miris. Iri? Ya, dia iri. Dia ingin bisa seperti itu dengan Sungminnya.

" Kyu..!," sapa Yunho setalah membalas pesan istrinya. Sapaan Yunho membuat Kyuhyun kembali pada statusnya yang tengah makan saing bersama seseorang. " Temani aku berbelanja kebutuhan setelah ini?! Kau tak ada kelas lagi kan?,". ia menatap Kyuhyun menunggu jawaban ; setuju untuk menemaninya menjadi kuli panggul untuk sang istri.

" Mwo? Berbelanja? Hari ini?," Kyuhyun memasukan Lasagnanya kedalam mulutnya yang kosong. " Ne..," Yunho mengangguk, satu stick french-fries masuk kedalam mulutnya. " Boojae menyuruhku tadi.. bukankah kau merindukan istriku?,".

" kau ini Hyung! Ck.. bilang saja kau butuh tenagaku untuk angkat-angkat barang?," cibir Kyuhyun yang sudah tau akal Yunho. Yunho terkikik tanpa dosa. " Oh.. ayolah! Temani aku, Boojae akan senang bila tau aku mengajak saeng kesukaanya berbelanja,".

Kyuhyun memutar matanya malas, dan sebuah anggukan setuju pun ia tujukan pada Yunho. Namja itu tersenyum lebar, bujukkan berhasil. Padahal Kyuhyun melakukannya karena kasihan, ia tahu betul bahwa nanti Yunho akan dibuat mati kutu dan terlihat sangat menyedihkan oleh sikap dingin dan cuek sang istri.

Kyuhyun mendesah. Ya, ia berfikir ; siapa tau ia akan diajak makan malam oleh pasangan tersebut. " Mmh.. baiklah! Ne~~,". Yunho langsung tersenyum lebar. " Tapi, kau traktir aku makan malam dirumahmu, nde?," sekarang Kyuhyun mencoba barter. " Okay! As your wish," Yunho melahap Fusilli tunanya.

Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun namja tersebut mencuri pandang pada pasangan tersebut –si yeoja sekarang tengah menyuapi si namja dengan Steak pesanannya-, lagi-lagi ia tersenyum miris. Yunho yang menyadari tingkah Kyuhyun, " Sudahlah, Kyu-ah! One day kalian juga pasti bisa seperti itu. Atau kau mau aku suapi? Mmmh~~~," goda Yunho yang terdengar menjijikan ditelinga Kyuhyun, ia langsung bergidik ngeri. Kyuhyun memilih melanjutkan makanannya sendiri.

" Hentikan Hyung! Mengelikan," sungut Kyuhyun pada Yunho yang semakin menjadi –Yunho mengarahkan garpunya yang sudah terlilit fusilli kearah wajah Kyuhyun-.

**TBC**

**How?**

**Pasti kependekkan?**

**Leave the reviews pleaseeeeeeeeee !?**

**Belom sempet say thanks buat yang udah comments sebelumnya! di next chap, dah..**

**Insa Allah :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanna say thanks to :**

**dewi. : Lanjut aja bacanya! ;)**

**PaboGirl : Kali-kali kita siksa Si Kyu! Minnie mulu habisnya dibeberapa FF :D**

**Guest : Jarang-jarang Kyuhyun yang tertindas! Maaf kali ini rasa kasian itu kita berikan pada si Setan. Hahahaha #ketawapuassambilgendongHeebum**

**ratu kyuhae : Pernah denger Author ngerasa Stuck?! Itulah yang Author rasakan saat ngetik chap ini #ngaku #jujur emang bener.. abis ide gw! hihihi manusiawi :)**

**hanna : Hahahaha.. kita buat si bocah Cho itu nangis! puas gw buat dia kesiksa.. kali-kali dia yang menderita dan usaha ngdapetin Min! :)**

**choleerann : Tenang Min pilih Jokowi! #loh #dipikirPilPres.. Tetap dengan semboyan; Kyu milik Min, Min milik Kyu! Author, kan ELF dan KMS Pastilah!**

**kyumindudut : Doain kebahagiannya sama Author! #gandengKyu #disantetSparKyumaJoyer :p okey! Happy Endinglah.. tapi, ga janji!**

**lifany : Jangan dibakar! mending dijadiin gitaris di band TRAX aja! #bukannyaiya?**

**Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137 : Iya! ini sudah lanjut, Nona! :)**

**Chika Sparkyu : Nggak! Min gak ama Jungmo.. gak ama si Kyuhyun! tapi #Authornunjukdirisendiri #dipenggalPumpkins :p**

**Hanya satu pintaku!  
**

**Reviews.. woi!**

**Reviews.. woi!**

**SiDers itu BAD HABIT!**

**Part 6**

Apgujong-dong 13.00 Kst

Di dalam sebuah elevator yang sedang bergerak turun menuju lantai satu, lobi kejaksaan, tak banyak mengangkut –penghuni kejaksaan- manusia. Hanya sekitar 5 orang yang berada didalam lift tersebut. Suasananya begitu sepi, tak terjadi percakapan apapun diantara kelimanya, semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

Ini sudah memasuki musim dingin, dan pihak teknisi kejaksaan pun mulai menghidupkan mesin pemanas ruangan di dalam lift. Tapi, tetap tak mencairkan kedinginan dan keheningan didalamnya.

Sesekali yeoja bak Snow White memperbaiki letak kacamata berframe hitamnya, yeoja lain sibuk mendengarkan mp3 dari ipodnya, seorang namja jangkung berambut maroon; namja diantara empat yeoja tengah sibuk merapikan rambutnya, berkaca pada dinding lift yang mengkilap sempurna. Dan yeoja yang lain tengah memasang ekspresi yang seakan dia tengah menahan amarahnya, tak jarang dia mengerutu dan mengumpatkan sesuatu, jari-jari kurus panjangnya sibuk mengetik sebuah teks dilayar smart phonennya; tak hanya ekspresi kesal, tapi ekspresi sebal dan jengkel silih berganti diwajah cantiknya. Seseorang ditempat lain –adik yeoja semata wayangnyalah yang membuatnya seperti itu- tengah saling berkirim teks dengannya.

Sungmin yeoja satu lagi, menatap tanpa ekspresi dari pantulan pintu lift. Ia memandang satu per satu para chingudeulnya, hingga suara lift terbuka dan tiba di lobi kejaksaan. Membuyarkan kegiatannya dan chingunya. Mereka keluar beriringan. Kehadiran keenam jaksa muda tersebut sempat menyita perhatian yang lain.

Tapi, keenamnya tak menghiraukan sama sekali, mereka terus melangkah menuju pintu depan lobi, hingga seseorang menghentikan langkah mereka. Lebih tepatnya seseorang itu ingin menghentikan langkah Sungmin yang berjalan didepan.

Sebuket red wine roses semi holland dengan white roses semi holland ditengah-tengah buket tersebut. Bisa diperkirakan buket tersebut lebih dari 50 tangkai roses. " Omooo!," pekik keenamnya.

Dan munculah seorang namja jangkung dengan balutan suit kerja mahalnya, yang fit ditubuhnya yang lumayan atletis; setelan hitam, kemeja putih dan sebuah dasi berwarna merah. Kim Jungmo, lebih tepatnya. Ia menyikirkan buket roses tersebut dari wajah tampannya yang bersahabat. Ia tersenyum hangat dan penuh cinta pada Sungmin, yang masih menatapnya setengah terkejut.

Heecchul yeoja itu membuang pandangannya malas, Kibum menatap tanpa minat pada namja tersebut, sedangkan Hyukkie memberikan senyum simpul singkat, Zhoumi pun hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil sambil sedikit mengangguk.

" Ju.. Jungmo-ah!," sapa Sungmin sedikit gugup. " Ige.. untukmu!," Jungmo menyerahkan buket mawar itu, dengan gerakkan agak kikuk Sungmin menerima buket cantik itu yang ternyata ditujukan padanya. Sekilas Sungmin menoleh pada Heechul, Bummie, dan Hyukkie. Dan tak ada respon apa-apa dari ketiganya, dan kembali focus pada Jungmo.

Sungmin memasang senyum seramah mungkin dan setulus-tulusnya atas apresiasi Jungmo. " Gomawo," ucapnya singkat. " Yeppeoda..," sambungnya sambil mendekatkan buket itu kearah hidung mancungnya. Jungmo terkekeh saat melihat tingkah Sungmin, reflek ia langsung membelai pipi yeoja tersebut. Sungmin menatap Jungmo penuh tanya.

" Break Time? Lunch?," ujar Jungmo bermaksud mengajak makan siang bersama. Sebelum Sungmin menjawab, seseorang sudah menyalipnya lebih dulu. " Dia akan makan siang bersama kami," Heechul memotong tanpa dosa dan tak ada nada bersahabat dari kata-katanya. Jungmo tersenyum kecewa. " Kendeu..," belum selesai Jungmo, lagi-lagi seseorang menyalipnya. " Kami sudah resevasi untuk 5 orang, sudah tak ada tempat lagi, kecuali kau punya waktu yang cukup luang untuk mereservasi ulang! Tapi, sayangnya kami pegawai pemerintahan dan waktu break kami terbatas," cecar Kibum dingin tanpa celah Jungmo untuk mengelak atau melawan. Sungmin hanya mampu tersenyum pasrah melihat para chingunya berusaha menyingkirkan Jungmo.

" See? Mianhae.. mungkin lain kali," Sungmin mencoba mencairkan suasana dan berusaha untuk merasa bersalah. Sebenarnya juga dia sama sekali tak mood untuk makan siang bersama Jungmo apalagi hanya berdua, ditengah perasaannya yang sedang tak menentu. " Ahh..! selalu saja seperti ini. Sulit sekali untuk menculikmu Jaksa Lee dari kawananmu," celetuk Jungmo dengan nada pura-pura putus asa. Membuat Hyukkie, Heechul, Kibum, dan Zhoumi mengernyit tak suka. " Ehem.. memang hari ini kau tidak sibuk Jungmo-ah?," tanya Sungmin hati-hati. " Sibuk.. sangat sibuk, maka dari itu aku meng-cansel beberap meeting dengan klaen beberapa jam ke depan untuk bisa makan siang denganmu," aku Jungmo.

" Hah… tapi, kau terlambat. Lagipula bukankah nanti malam kita akan makan bersama?," Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada Jungmo. " Nde.. kita akan makan malam, tapi tidak berdua. Bersama keluarga," ada nada kecewa terdengar dari ucapan Jungmo. Ia menatap sendu memohon pada Sungmin, yeoja itu malah menggeleng untuk tetap mengatakan; tidak bisa.

" Kau tau Nyonya Kim saat terakhir aku mengajakmu makan malam? Aku hanya mengajakmu, hanya ingin berdua denganmu.. kendeu, kau malah mengajak Jinki dan Taemin," Jungmo mengungkit acara dinner romantis yang telah ia susun sesempurna mungkin untuknya dan Sungmin gagal karena Sungmin mengajak kedua adik kandungnya.

" Hei! Taemin merengek ingin ikut, aku sudah memberi tahu kan? Dan kau mengijinkannya, dan Jinki.. Taemin yang memaksanya untuk ikut juga, dia tidak mau menjadi obat nyamuk sendirian," bohong Sungmin. " Dan.. chakkaman! Tadi kau panggil aku apa?," Sungmin menyipitkan mata pada Jungmo. Namja itu malah terkekeh. " Nyonya Kim," ulangnya enteng.

" Tuan Kim Jungmo yang terhormat.. margaku Lee, dan aku belum resmi menjadi milikmu! Kau ingat itu. Jangan ulangi!," nada suara Sungmin terdengar tegas dan ada nada tak suka didalamnya. " Waeyo? Kau tak suka marga Kim? Atau kau malah mengharapkan marga lain untuk didepan namamu?," ujar Jungmo yang terdengar tanpa beban. Membuat tubuhnya tiba-tiba meremang, jantungnya berdegup kencang tiba-tiba, dan wajahnya memanas, malu. Serentak Hyukkie, Bummie, dan Zhoumi melirik Sungmin. Sedangkan Jungmo memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi.

" Haah.. bisa kita percepat perbincangan ini?! Kim Jungmo-ssi?," Heechul memecah kegugupan. Ia menatap malas pada Jungmo. Tiba-tiba Jungmo tertawa kecil, yang terdengar renyah ditelinga Sungmin. " Nde.. sepertinya aku terlalu lama menyita waktu istirahat Tunanganku," Jungmo menepuk pelan pipi chubby Sungmin. " Satu hal lagi! Pada akhirnya, kau akan jadi milikku Lee Sungmin!," Jungmo menatap tulus kedua foxy Sungmin. " Kau!," tunjuk Jungmo pada Sungmin. " Dan Aku!," tunjuknya pada dirinya sendiri. " Akan berakhir di altar. Dan berujung disebuah pernikahan yang bahagia selamanya, hingga maut yang memisahkan kita!," ucap Jungmo final dan penuh keyakinan, sebelum pergi.

Dan semua perkataan Jungmo semakin membuat jantungnya memompa darah lebih cepat. Dan ia merasakan itu bukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan atau membahagiakan baginya; itu kemunafikan dan penipuan.

" Omo.. omo..! bisakah kalian berdua segera akhiri drama picisan ini? Aku bukan penggemar Sheakspears!," sela Heechul tak sabaran. Jungmo tersenyum miring menanggapi tingkah Heechul yang seakan menutupi sesuatu, bukan sekedar karena ingin cepat makan siang.

Saat Jungmo akan melangkah pergi, " Satu hal lagi, Zhoumi-ah! aku juga memiliki suit yang sama sedang yang kau kenakan itu. Sama persis! Aku harap, jangan sampai kita bertemu dengan pakaian itu saat aku juga sedang memakainya. Aku tidak terlalu suka! Bye.. have a nice yours lunch Guys..!,".

Tubuh tegap itu semakin jauh meninggalkan kelompok jaksa-jaksa muda, dan Sungmin yang masih terdiam akibat perkataan Jungmo. " Yaaaaaaak! Oh My God.. Chensingping! Micheoseo.. aissh!," teriak Zhoumi kesal dengan kata-kata terakhir Jungmo.

" Aigoo! Lee Sungmin.. benarkah itu tunanganmu?," tanya Zhoumi dengan nada mengolok bercampur kesal. Dan seketika kesadaran Sungmin kembali, tiba-tiba ia berjalan cepat menuju meja respsionis sambil menenteng buket rose pemberian Jungmo tadi.

" Gayoen-ssi! Aku minta tolong kau berikan ini pada Sekretaris Kim Keybum saat dia kembali dari makan siang, suruh bawa ini keruangan. Dan beri tahu jangan ditaruh di vas, biarkan saja!," Sungmin memberi perintah pada yeoja resepionist tersebut dan memberikan buket itu, diterima dan disimpan secara hati-hati olehnya.

" Nde.. Jaksa Lee! Mmmmhh.. yeppoeda," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis pada Sungmin. Sungmin menggangguk dsn tersenyum balik, " Gomapta,". Dan segera menyusul teman-teman jaksanya yang lain yang sudah berdiri dipelataran pintu masuk kejaksaan.

Kelima segera beranjak meninggalkan kajaksaan dengan berjalan kaki, memang restoran tempat makan siang mereka tak jauh dari kantor kejaksaan agung tempat mereka bekerja.

" Apa kau benar-benar mengharapkan si Jungmo itu membubuhkan marganya untuk Sungmin?," celetuk Hyukkie yang melepas headsetnya. Membuat Sungmin menoleh melihat Hyukkie yang sedang berjalan dibelakangnya bersama Zhoumi.

Sungmin kembali membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap depan dan kembali berjalan beriringan bersama Kibum, Heechul berjalan memimpin didepan keempatnya. Dan ia juga dapat mendengar pertanyaan Hyukkie pada Sungmin. Sungmin masih belum menjawab pertanyaan Hyukkie.

" Mmh… bukankah pada akhirnya, margaku akan berubah sebagaimana marga miliknya," dengan nada ragu dan tak pasti Sungmin menjawab, dan hal itu dapat tertangkap dan dimengerti oleh seorang Kim Heechul. " Cho! Marga yang kau inginkan adalah Cho. Cho Kyuhyun." Sahut Heechul tegas yang terus berjalan dan memandang lurus kedepan. Zhoumi yang terkejut mendengarnya langsung melepas kacamata hitam yang tengah ia gunakan untuk melindungi matanya dari sinar matahari.

" Mwo? Jinjja? Sungmin-ah apa benar yang dikatakan Heechul Noona?," Zhoumi bertanya memastikan. " Ah.. aigoo! Mimi! Jangan kau dengarkan Heechul Eonnie! Karena itu tidak mungkin," elak Sungmin berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. " Hipokrit," gumam Heechul samar.

" Mmhh.. sejujurnya, Kyuhyun tak terlalu buruk. Dari pada si tiang listrik itu, dia sok sekali! Kalian tadi dengarkan apa yang dia ucapkan padaku?," kenang Zhoumi emosi. Kibum terkikik mendengar Zhoumi, ia masih mengingat jelas ekpresi dan kata-kata Jungmo yang menurutnya terlihat meledek.

" Jangan terlalu diambil serius, Mimi! Dia hanya bercanda.. nde?!," Sungmin mencoba meredakan. " Dia terlalu jujur, aku tidak suka dia!," ucap Zhoumi. "  
Lihat saja nanti, pasti ada waktunya aku dan dia memakai baju yang sama disuatu acara," sambungnya final.

" Ck! Kau ini kekanak-kanakkan sekali!," celetuk Eunhyuk. " Mau bertaruh masa depan Sungmin?!," ajak Eunhyuk tiba-tiba, membuat semua langsung menghentikan langkahnya termasuk Sungmin. Mereka menatap penasaran Eunhyuk. Sebuah seringai langsung tercetak diwajah cantik Heechul, ia dapat membaca pikiran salah satu hoobaenya yang terkenal sangat cerdik dan lincah ini.  
" Aku ikut! Taruhannya berapa?," tanya Heechul mantap, Heechul melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk. Yeoja itu tersenyum puas.

" Eonnie..," gumam Sungmin pelan saat melihat sikap Heechul.

" Hei! Aku bukan barang taruhan! Apa lagi masa depanku!," cegah Sungmin sebal tidak terima. " I'm In! sepertinya menarik," ucap Kibum yang memutuskan ikut bergabung dengan kedua eonnienya.

" Baiklah! Kita sudah dapat dua peserta.. nuguya? Siapa yang ingin bergabung lagi?," tantang Eunhyuk enteng tanpa memperdulikan tatapan tajam Sungmin. " Yaak..! Lee Hyukjae hentikan!," teriak Sungmin frustasi.

" Jumlah taruhannya berapa? Kalau besar aku ikut," sekarang giliran Zhoumi, sebuah senyuman tanpa dosa terukir diwajah tampannya. " Mmhh.. aku juga akan bergabung biar lebih banyak!," Eunhyuk memutuskan ikut serta dalam taruhan yang ia buat. " Mimi-ah! aku belum memutuskan berapa jumlah taruhannya," ucap Eunhyuk.

" Baiklah! Biar aku yang menentukannya," Zhoumi mengajukan diri. Ingin rasanya Sungmin menjambak namja jangkung itu dan menyiksa Eunhyuk, yang seenaknya saja menjadikan kehidupannya sebagai bahan taruhan. Ia masih berusaha bersabar menghadapi keduanya.

Zhoumi langsung memasang wajah berfikir, Eunhyuk memperhatikannya dengan antusias. " Vacation to Mid East! Mmh.. ottokhae?," idenya antusias. Ia menatap satu per satu yeoja-yeoja itu, tak terkecuali Sungmin yang tengah menatapnya sebal.

" Mmh… not bad," respon Kibum, yeoja itu tersenyum dan mengangguk setuju. " Aku dengar.. Abu Dhabi dan Dubai sedang jadi trending topic sebagai destinasi liburan," timpal Eunhyuk.

" Nde.. baiklah! I'm ready.. tujuh hari enam malam, paket honey moon, dan penerbangan kelas business.. otthae?," tawar Heechul mengajukan penawaran.

Langsung disambut anggukan setuju oleh yang lain. " Paket Honey moon. Mmh.. aku bisa pergi bersama Wonnie, uri second honey moon," celetuk Kibum.

" Ah.. kalau aku, tidak tahu mengajak siapa!?," Eunhyuk agak minder, ia yeoja yang satu-satunya kosong. Dasar ikan kering!.

" Ajak si ikan!," usul Zhoumi asal, yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Eunhyuk, Kibum dan Heechul terkikik melihatnya. " Mwo! Lee Donghae maksudmu?," tanya Eunhyuk tidak percaya. Zhoumi mengangguk tanpa dosa membenarkan.

" Yaaak! Jangan harap.. harga diriku mau dikemanakan?! Dia mimpi burukku!," rutuk Eunhyuk pada namja yang merupakan mantan namjachingunya yang seorang dokter anak itu. Keduanya putus saat 2 hari sebelum ulang tahun Eunhyuk, yeoja itu memutuskan Donghae. Karena namja itu ada affair dengan salah satu dokter di rumah sakit tempat Donghae praktek.

" Wonnie bilang mereka sudah putus! Im uisanim ia dijodohkan oleh bumonimnya," cerita Kibum, yang nampyeonnya adalah chingu sekaligus rekan kerjanya dirumah sakit yang sama dengan Donghae. Eunhyuk bersikap acuh, walau dalam hati dia sedang membatin memikirkan kebenaran perkataan Kibum tentang status terbaru ex namjachingunya itu.

" Oh.. pasti si ikan pabbo itu seperti orang stress saat mengetahui kekasih sempurnannya itu dijodohkan oleh kedua bumonimya? Ck.. tragis sekali," ujar Eunhyuk sok mengiba akan nasib percintaan Donghae dengan Im Yoona, yeoja yang menjadi kekasih gelap Donghae saat masih pacaran dengan Eunhyuk.

" Dia bukan stress lagi.. dia bahkan mengganggu kehidupan trumah tanggaku dengan Wonnie!," sungut Kibum sebal, bila ia mengingat betapa childishnya dan menyedihkannya Donghae saat hubungannya yang tengah bahagia dengan Yoona harus berakhir akibat bumonim Yoona.

" Memang apa yang Donghae-ssi lakukan?," tanya Zhoumi ingin tahu, disisi lain Eunhyuk memasang tajam-tajam pendengarannya.

" Kau tidak bercerita pada kami?," tegur Sungmin gentian.

" Aku.. menurutku itu tidak penting. Lagi pula tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian, kan?!," alasan Kibum sekenanya.

" Dia hampir sering menginap dirumah kami setiap hari.. lalu, meminta Siwon menemani begadang hingga subuh. Mendengar curahan hatinya.. dia bahkan tidak malu untuk menangis dihadapan Wonnie hingga terisak, meracau sambil mabuk merutuki sikap bumonim Yoona-ssi.. dan kadang ia mengiggau memanggil-manggil nama Yoona. Saranghae Yoona.. menikahlah denganku.. dan kata-kata gombal sok romantis yang membuatku ingin muntah mendengarnya! Terrible..," ungkap Kibum dengan wajah mengiba.

" Wah.. menyeramkan sekali," sahut Heechul memasang wajah tidak percaya dengan pengakuan Kibum.

" Yak! Kenapa jadi membicarakan si ikan amis itu, haah?," bentak Eunhyuk tidak suka, walau dalam hati ia bersorak riang saat mengetahui hubungan Donghae dan Yoona yang berakhir tragis.

" Ah.. kita lanjutkan didalam!," ujar Eunhyuk agak salah tingkah sambil menunjuk resto tempat makan siang mereka hari ini. Dengan Heechul yang berjalan memimpin didepan mereka.

" Annyeonghaseyo.. selamat datang!," sapa seorang yeoja –waitress- menunduk 90 derajat kepada keolmpok jaksa itu dengan sopan dan senyum ceria.

" Apa Anda sudah reservasi sebelumnya?," tanyanya ramah pada Heechul dan memandang bergantian pada yang lain. " Belum," jawab Heechul singkat. Dan Heechul menatap yeoja itu dari atas hingga bawah dan itu membuat waitress itu seperti diintimidasi. " Haruskah kami melakukan reservasi disaat status kami adalah pelanggan tetap dan VIP dari restoran yang memperkejakanmu?," ujarnya dingin dan agak (bukan lagi agak, tapi memang) angkuh.

Dan perbuatan Heechul itu langsung membuat wajah ramah dan ceria waitress itu pucat dan ketakutan dengan rasa bersalah tidak mengenal mereka. Dengan agak kaku ia menawarkan, " Mmh.. baiklah! Lewat sini.. meja untuk 5 orang," ajak Waitress tersebut berjalan didepan mereka. Dan diajaklah mereka kesebuah ruangan khusus tamu VIP yang berkesan privat hanya untuk makan siang. Sebuah tempat biasa yang mereka pesan.

Dan seperti diketahui oleh seluruh pelayan, manajer, dan hingga chef di resto ini siapa mereka; sekelompok jaksa muda yang sangat disegani karena kredibilitas mereka dalam menangani kasus yang diajukan oleh masyarakat.

Jaksa-jaksa muda yang sukses dan professional. Itulah status yang menenpel pada diri mereka. Terlihat begitu mapan, wibawa, dan kharismatik, dan selalu tampil sempurna dalam menyelesaikan masalah dan kasus yang dihadapi para klient mereka. Tapi, tidak dengan kehidupan pribadi mereka yang berbeda 180 derajat dari pekerjaan mereka.

Masing-masing memiliki masalahnya sendiri. Nobody's perfect, itulah mereka yang sebenarnya. Kibum jaksa pintar yang sukses memecahkan kasus dipengadilan dengan tatapan dan ekspresi dinginnya yang mengintimidasi tersangka / terdakwa dan selalu membawa bukti-bukti kongkrit yang tidak pernah bisa disangkal dan dielakkan. Ternyata memiliki masalah dengan mertuanya yang terus merengek dan menyindirnya dengan kehadiran seorang cucu. Apalagi dia sudah menikah 3 tahun dengan seorang dokter muda pewaris rumah sakit terkemuka di Korea, Choi Siwon. Hubungan menantu dan mertua yang dingin, kaku, dan tidak menyenangkan, ditambah bumonim kandungnya sendiri tinggal dan hidup di California. Itu harus membuat dirinya tetap mengangkat tinggi kepalanya dan seakan pernikahanya sempurna, terutama hubungannya dengan mertua baik-baik saja. Dia tidak ingin membuat sedih dan khawatir kedua orang tuanya. Kibum jaksa dingin yang tidak beruntung sebagai menantu, tapi merupakan yeoja yang paling beruntung karena mendapatkan Siwon. Suami sempurna impian para yeoja di Korea. Namja itu begitu mencintai Kibum, menerima yeoja dingin itu dengan sabar dan apa adanya, Pangeran berkuda putih, begitu julukkan yang para rekan-rekan dikejaksaan menyebut namja berdimple itu.

Zhoumi, seoranga jaksa perantauan Cina. Seorang jaksa yang sering dipercaya menerima kasus rumah tangga dari berbagai kalangan masyarakat, tapi lebih sering ia menangani kasus rumah tangga pejabat pemerintah dan selebrity. Sesungguhnya hidupnya lebih menyedihkan. Lajang diusianya yang cukup matang untuk menjadi seorang kepala rumah tangga, begitu banyak yeoja silih berganti memasuki hidupnya yang sukses dan sempurna. Tapi, diantara yeoja-yeoja itu selalu saja ada yang membuatnya kurang, kosong, dan membuatnya merasa kecewa. Dia selalu ditakut-takuti oleh orang tuanya disana-Cina- sebagai, perjaka tua yang tidak laku. Sedangkan kakak dan adiknya sudah menikah dan memberi mereka cucu, hanya tinggal namja jangkung itu saja yang tidak memiliki pendamping dan itu membuat orang tuanya khawatir bukan main dengan kehidupan sex Zhoumi, terutama soal yang membuat mereka takuti adalah penyimpangan seks. Mengenaskan bukan?.

Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk. Jaksa yeoja yang menyukai tantangan dan resiko dengan pekerjaannya. Semua kasus yang berat dan ringan, pembunuhan, penganiayaan, tabrak lari, hingga pemerkosaan dia bisa dan sanggup mengerjakannya. Dan selalu menang dipersidangan tidak pernah mengecewakan. Untuk cinta? Sungguh tragis dan menyedihkan. Menjalin hubungan yang cukup serius dengan seorang dokter muda bernametag; Lee Donghae yang terkenal playboy dan don juan, tidak membuat yeoja kurus yang ternyata pandai menari ini khawatir. Dan malah 100 persen percaya dengannya. Keduanya sanggup melewati hubungan dalam waktu 2 tahun saja. Dan itu merupakan rekor terlama bagi seorang Lee Donghae sendiri. Hingga dokter tersebut harus menerima kenyataan, sang selingkuhan sudah dijodohkan dengan namja lain oleh keluarga. Senasib dengan Sungmin, tapi berbeda.

Terakhir Kim Heechul. Tidak perlu ditanya lagi soal sepakterjangnya dalam karir, cukup sukses tapi tidak secermerlang sensani yang selalu ia suguhkan dalam setiap kehidupannya sebagai jaksa. Terlibat cinta dengan klaen bukan hal baru, cerita lama. Tapi, selalu dinanti oleh para pegawai kejaksaan. Berkelahi-cekcok mulut- dengan pengacara dipersidangan pemandangan yang wajar, berkelahi dengan keluarga terdakwa –sesama yeoja- pernah ia lakukan, karena ia merasa kredibilitasnya sebagai jaksa tidak dihargai oleh cibiran murahan si yeoja, dan memiliki hubungan tanpa status bukan sesuatu yang tabu lagi. Sejujurnya, sejak 6 bulan yang lalu ia benar-benar jatuh cinta. Ya, ia merasa sudah menemukan yang ia cari. Jatuh cinta dengan klaennya sendiri. Tapi, ini sekarang sungguhan. Kim Heechul kita jatuh cinta, tapi gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Dengan alibi, blum yakin dan apa yang mereka jalani adalah hanya sebatas having fun. Mengerikan? Mengenaskan? Atau apa yang ada dipikiran kalian bila melihatnya? Entahlah hanya si Cinderella yang tahu.

Itulah karakter manusia. Khususnya dalam kasus ini adalah para Jaksa. Jaksa juga manusia, itulah istilah yang tepat saat ini untuk menggambarkan kelimanya, termasuk si pemeran utama kita ; Lee Sungmin. Harus tampil sempurna, meyakinkan dan profesional didepan klaen dan tampil berwibawa sesuai pekerjaan mereka di panggung pengadilan. Tegas, adil, dan jujur. Itulah kesan yang harus ditampilkan para Jaksa.

Tapi, dibalik itu semua. Mereka memiliki cacat, kekurangan, dan kelemahan yang pasti semua orang awam tidak akan pernah menyangka bila mereka bisa juga seperti itu dan mengalami hal itu. Memalukan, satu kata yang akan diucapkan para orang awam bila tahu kedok asli mereka terbongkar.

**TBC**

**How?**

**Maaf klo endingnya kuraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang..**

**Kurang nampol!**

**Kurang greget!**

**Kurang Klimaks! #loh**

**Malah agak absurd!**

**mungkin efek dari di PHP-in tempat Magang yang pertama!**

**gak ada kabar!**

**Okey! cukup berkicaunya! ^^**

**See**

**You**

**In**

**Next**

**Chap**

**Buat para Reviews!**

**No for Siders!**

**Huhuhu..**

**Hiks**

**Hiks!**

**Comment napa? walau sekali! (T_T)  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Author!

mau info, nih!..

Chap selanjutnya on going...

jadi, sabar ya..

Author lagi ngumpul-ngumpulin chapternya dulu..

hehehe..

Maaf, bgt harus menunggu lama!

v(^_^)v

tunggu gak bakal lama lagi..

ya, kira-kira minggu-minggu inilah!?

with Love,

-Author-


	8. Chapter 8

**Miss Me?**

**I'm back!**

**Mau basa-basi dulu, ah!**

**Makasih yang udah sabar nungguin lanjutan FF ini!**

**Author mohon maaf #deepbowbarengBugsy,Coco,Cacao,Heebum,Bada,Kkoming,Hyaku**

**Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviews, biar berkah dan dapat pahala di bulan puasa ini!**

**Hahaha.. (bawa-bawa agama lu, Thor!)**

**Let's Enjoy!**

**Cukup sekian basa-basinya!**

**1**

**2**

**3**

**137**

**Le Go!**

**Part 7**

Seoul, 14.15 kst.

Kyuhyun segera keluar dari resto tersebut menuju parkiran, meninggalkan Yunho yang masih disibukkan membayar makan siang mereka. Kyuhyun merogoh saku mantelnya untuk mengambil smartphone hitamnya dan segera mengetik sesuatu –pesan atau SMS- pada seseorang yang tidak lain adalah Sungmin. Wajahnya terlihat cerah, sebuah senyuman terlukis saat ia mulai mencari kontak yeoja itu.

**To :****My Queen " Min"**

**Subject :**

**Apa kau sudah makan?**

**Aku baru saja makan ^^**

**Ah.. Apa harimu menyenangkan? Hariku cukup menyenangkan,**

**mendapat traktiran makan siang dari Dosen pembimbingku ****J**

**Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae! **

Kyuhyun tersenyum sejenak, jarinya mengusap saying pada sebuah foto dilayar touch screennya hingga sebuah suara ( suara kuncinya dibuka ) dari mobil tempat ia bersandar menegurnya.

Beep!

Beep!

Ia pun segera memasukkan kembali smart phonenya kembali kedalam saku mantelnya. Dan melihat si pelaku. " Kau lama, Hyung!," tegurnya pada namja –Yunho- yang berjalan kearah mobil dan Kyuhyun sambil menjinjing tas kerjanya dan menggenggam kunci mobilnya.

" Ada sedikit masalah dengan alatnya," jelasnya singkat. " Kyu!," panggilnya dan langsung melemparkan kunci mobilnya pada Kyuhyun. Namja pucat itu dalam kondisi tidak siap pun tidak bisa menangkap kunci tersebut, kuncinya jatuh beberapa senti dibelakang kakinya.

" Yaaak..!," gerutu Kyuhyun sebal. Yunho hanay menggeleng, " Reflekmu jelek, Kyu! Kau yang menyetir!," titah Yunho final, Kyuhyun memasang ekspresi kurang suka dengan perintahnya Yunho.

" Kau menyebalkan, Hyung! Kenapa tidak member aba-aba dulu?," sungut Kyuhyun lagi yang langsung berputar kearah pintu pengemudi. " H-hyung! Waeyo? Kau duduk dibelakang, Haah?!," tegur Kyuhyun menunjuk Yunho yang sudah duduk dengan posisi nyaman dibangku penumpang.

" Sekali-sekali, Kyu! Aku ingin merasakan seperti bos besar," ujar Yunho enteng, yang sekarang tengah menyamankan posisi kepala dan mencoba memejamkan matanya. Kyuhyun hanya bertolak pingang dan menatap sebal tingkah Hyungnya yang menjabat sebagai rectornya itu.

" Cepat masuk! Mau sampai kapan kau berdiri diluar seperti itu, haah?! Boo Jae-ku sudah menunggu kita dirumah sakit, Kyu~~!," titah Yunho yang sedikit membuka matanya untuk mengintip Kyuhyun sebentar dan kembali terpejam. Kyuhyun pun luluh, ia hanya menggeleng pasrah disertai tawa kecil melihat sikap sok Yunho yang menurutnya norak dan terlihat tidak cocok dengannya.

Mobil yang disupiri Cho Kyuhun kita pun melaju ditengah jalan Seoul yang masih ramai, karena masih suasana jam makan siang. Sesekali Kyuhun melirik Yunho dari kaca spion depan, namja itu masih memjamkan matanya alias tidur. Seulas senyum miring tapi, tetap membuatnya tampan sambil menggeleng tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang menerpa rumah tangga Yunho.

Reflek sebelah tangannya meraba saku mantelnya, Yup! Dia meraba smartphonenya yang masih belum bergetar –tanda dia menunggu sebuah pesan masuk dari seseorang, yaitu Lee Sungmin. Wajah Kyuhyun berubah masam, ia mendesah pasrah dan memilih memfokuskan pandangan pada jalanan.

" Mulai mencoba mengacuhkanku, yah?," ucapnya pelan entah pada siapa. Cho yang malang, begitulah nasib dari seorang simpanan. Kau bukan prioritas, kau bukan nomor satu atau mungkin nomor dua, dan yang jelas kau bukan yang pertama (untuk beberapa hal yang pribadi atau privasi, ya.. kau yang pertama, Kyu! Yang mendapatkannya).

Kyuhyun lalu mebawa mobil itu berbelok ke kiri disaat traffic light itu telah berganti warna dari merah berubah hijau, melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

Mari kita tinggalkan sejenak Kyuhyu yang tengah mengemudi dengan Yunho yang tengah nyaman dengan tidur siangnya menuju rumah sakit. Kita intip sisi lain Seoul. Tepatnya disebuah resto dan Café yang cukup mewah, dilantai dua ruangan VIP.

Meja kayu berbentuk persegi panajng ( bergaya tatami ) ditempati oleh lima orang saja. Suasana ruang VIP itu bertema tradisional modern, ruangan tersebut diperuntukkan untuk 35 orang, dan hanya terisi lima orang saja, terdengar berlebihan tidak ?!. tapi, itu hal yang biasa bagi kelimanya. Dengan ada taman buatan ditengah ruangan, kolam ikan koi dan hiasan air dari bamboo – yang setiap kali airnya sudah terisi penuh, bambunya akan menumpahkan kedalam kolam dan akan ada bunyi "Tok!" benturan dari bamboo dengan batu yang sengaja diletakkan disana- terdengar tenang. Ditemani beberapa tanaman hias disekitar taman dan kolam (Japan Style).

Menu yang meraka pesan tidak terlalu banyak, hanya 7 macam –itupun menu yang bisa dimakan bersama-sama, sudah termasuk nasi dan dessert-. Kelimanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Zhoumi dan Eunhyuk yang tengah berbincang seru, saling bertukar cerita tentang pekerjaan (kasus) mereka masing-masing, sesekali tawa pecah diantara keduanya. Kibum (?/!) yeoja itu tengah asik dengan smartphonya, tengah bertukar pesan dengan nampyeonnya. Wajahnya tak jarang mengeluarkan ekspresi dari senyum sampai berkerut bingung atau mendesah sebal. Yeoja berotak jenius itu baru sedikit menyentuh makan siangnya. Yeoja lainnya, Heechul tengah memisahkan diri, ia tengah disibukkan berbincang dengan seorang diline telephone –panggilan internasional- yang tidak lain adalah yeosaengnya, sepertinya si Cinderella kita tengah diuji emosinya oleh seorang Kim Minseok (yeosaengnya) terdengar umpatan kecil dan tertahan dari mulut pedasnya yang seksi. Jari lentiknya pun terkadang mengurut pelan pelipisnya, sepertinya yeoja berwajah bak kemabaran Sohee Wondergirls ini tengah merengek meminta sesuatu pada Heechul. Lee Sungmin, pemeran utama kita , dia tengah menikmati makan siangnya dengan tenang.

" Kenapa lagi dia?!," tegur Kibum tiba-tiba dan langsung meletakkan smartphonya, sambil menunjuk Heechul yang ada didekat kolam dengan sumpit makannya. Sepertinya kegiatan berkirim pesannya sudah selesai, Kibum melanjutkan lagi makan siangnya sambil melihat Sungmin sekilas.

" Sepertinya Minseokkie akan pulang," jawab Sungmin singkat. " Ke Korea?," tanya Kibum lagi, lalu menyauapkan sepotong udang dan nasikedalam mulutnya. Sungmin mengangguk kecil, " mmh..,".

" Liburan musim dingin.. sebentar lagi, kan Chrismas," lanjut Sungmin setelah menelan sempurna makanannya. " Ini masih pertengahan bulan September, masih lama," balas Kibum santai.

" Entahlah.. tapi, apa kau mulai merasakan hawa dingin, Bummie?," Tanya Sungmin dengan ekspresi yang menggemaskan. " Nde! Udara mulai mendingin," jawab Kibum mengangguk membenarkan. " Aku harus mengecek pemanas mobilku," celetuk Sungmin manggut-manggut sendiri.

" Kalau kau butuh kehangatan kau minta saja pada si setan itu! Cho Kyuhyun!," ucap Eunhyuk tiba-tiba bergabung, sepertinya yeoja yadong itu mencuri dengar percakapannya dengan Kibum. Zhoumi sudah cekikikan saja mendengar ucapan frontal Hyukkie, Kibum berusaha menahan tawanya, dia tidak ingin tersedak makan siangnya sendiri.

" Yak! Lee Hyukjae jangan memulai dan merusak nafsu makanku!," tegur Sungmin tidak suka, ia sedang tidak dalam good mood untuk membahas namja itu. Ia mencoba mendeathglare yeoja ceria itu, tapi gagal. Hyukkie memasang wajah tanpa dosanya penuh kemenangan, dan itu sangat menyebalkan di mata Sungmin. Berakhir dengan Sungmin yang cemberut kesal.

Hingga smart phone miliknya bergetar diatas meja. Sungmin melihat ada sebuah pesan masuk dan " Panjang umurnya kau, Cho!," batinnya. Ya, pesan itu berasal dari Cho Kyuhyun. Dan ia mencoba mengabaikannya, tapi tidak bias. Dengan sigap ia menekan gambar amplop dilayar smart phonenya.

**From : My Shadow Angel " Kyu" ^^**

**Subject :**

**Apa kau sudah makan?**

**Aku baru saja makan ^^**

**Ah.. Apa harimu menyenangkan? Hariku cukup menyenangkan,**

**mendapat traktiran makan siang dari Dosen pembimbingku ****J**

**Saranghae.. Jeongmal Saranghae! **

Sungmin menahan senyumannya sambil menatap sendu kata-kata terakhir dalam pesan yang dikirimb Kyuhyun padanya. Kata-kata yang sebenarnya (bias) tidak harus dibalas dengan kata-kata lagi untuk menjawabnya, dengan perlakuan saja cukup. Yeoja canti itu memilih untuk tidak membalas pesan tersebut, dan memilih memasukkan smart phonenya kedalam saku blazer kerjanya. Untung saja tidak ada yang memeprhatikannya, semua chingunya mulai sibuk melahap makan siang. Bisa-bisa seharian ini dia jadi bahan olokkan mereka.

" Aigooo! Tuhan!," desah Heechul mengakhiri line teleponnya dan berjalan mendekati meja mereka, langsung mengambil tempat disebelah Sungmin. " Kenapa Kim Minseok itu harus terlahir menjadi adikku?," keluhnya lagi. Heechul segera memegang sumpitnya, " Dia membunuhku secara perlahan, ya?! Yak!," sungutnya sebal pada sang adik.

Kibum, Zhoumi, Eunhyuk, dan Sungmin memasang wajah bingung, ingin tahu. " Waeyo?," Tanya Kibum, mewakili semuanya. " Dua hari lagi bocah itu akan pulang," jelas Heechul singkat yang tengah fokus memilih makanan mana yang akan ia cicipi dulu.

" Lalu? Apa masalahnya? Baguskan dia pulang? Jadi ada yang membantumu mengurus apartemen," Kibum memberikan responnya. " Bagus apanya Choi Kibum!? Haah?," tolak Heechul dengan ucapan Kibum.

" Lalu, masalahnya dimana?," giliran Eunhyuk bertanya ingin tahu disela makannya. " Dia pulang tidak akan sendiri!," jawab Heechul berapi-api. " Maksudmu apa, Noona?," gantian sekarang Zhoumi yang bertanya. " Dia pulang mengajak teman-teman cinanya itu!," jawab Heechul cepat tanpa mengurangi nadanya.

" Memang kenapa kalau Seokkie membawa teman-temannya? Bukankah itu bagus, Eonnie? Kau jadi bisa mengetahui dengan siapa dia bergaul, bersahabat!," respon Sungmin menatap Heechul tenang. " Ck! Yak.. Lee Sungmin! Memang bagus.. tapi, mereka datang bukan dalam jumlah yang sedikit! Sekitar 5 orang!," sentak Heechul membuat Sungmin agak terkejut.

" Lima orang? Lalu mereka semua akan di Hotel atau-," ucapan Kibum langsung terpotong cepat oleh Heechul. " Diapartemenku!,". Kibum mengangguk mengerti, dan tersenyum. " Dan chukae.. kau tempatmu akan ramai," balas Kibum member selamat dengan nada mengolok.

" Chukae apanya? Itu tandanya keuanganku sedang terancam!," tolak Heechul. " Kau itu.. perhitungan sekali, Eonnie dengan adikmu itu!," tegur Eunhyuk yang langsung ditatap oleh Heechul. " Kalau begitu berikan aku uangmu untuk membiayai Minseokkie dan teman-temannya itu selama satu bulan!?," ujarnya asal.

Eunhyuk langsung melanjutkan makannya tanpa ada niat membalas perkataan Heechul. " Dia itu adikku, aku kenal betul yeoja itu!," sambungnya pada Eunhyuk. " Satu hal lagi aku tidak pelit dan perhitungan seperti Si Dimlpe itu!," tutupnya langsung menyuapkan makan siangnya.

" Ngomong-ngomong aku jadi merindukan Jungsoo Noona! Haaah~~ dia pasti bahagia sekali," Zhoumi membuka topic baru. " Kau benar.. dia tidak perlu lagi pusing memikirkan kasus dan rengekkan para klaennya! Aku merindukkannya.. huft~~!," ujar Eunhyuk menyetujui yang langsung memasang wajah sendunya yang drama queen. Yang diikuti anggukan setuju dari Sungmin dan Kibum.

" Bahagia apanya? Baru dua malam yang lalu dia menghubungiku tengah malam dan mengajakku untuk minum, saat itu si rakun sedang dinas keluar kota untuk 3 hari. Jadi, dia aman untuk keluar malam," cerita Heechul mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Para penyimaknya memandang sangsi tidak percaya bahwa yeoja berdimlpe bak malaikat tidak bersayap itu keluar malam untuk minum.

Heechul yang mengerti arti dari tatapan itu, dia berdecak sebal dan kembali menyambung ceritanya. " Dia mengalami baby blues semenjak melahirkan dan memiliki bayi!," jelas Heechul sebelum ia kembali memasukkan suapan selanjutnya.

" Itu hanya sementara.. hal wajar yang dialami ibu baru seperti Leeteuk Eonnie, seperti shock therapy," respon Kibum tenang. Heechul memasang wajah malasnya, " Terserah. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hal seperti itu, yang jelas dia terlihat tirus dan memiliki kantung mata, meracau tetantang betapa lelahnya dia menjadi ibu baru sekaligus anae si rakun.. ditambah sikap menyebalkan dari ibu mertuanya yang mencoba memonopoli si kecil Joonmyeon, terlalu banayk aturan untuknya, ck!," rutuk Heechul sambil membayangkan betapa menyebalkan dan menjengkelkannya yeoja tua yang bersatus sebagai ibu mertua dari sahabatnya itu.

" Resiko menikahi anggota keluarga Kim dank au melahirkan ketrunan dari mereka," komen Kibum santai. " Bercerminlah kau! Uri Snow White!," Heechul menunjuk tepat dihidung mancung Kibum dengan sumpitnya. " Memang namja dari keluarga mana nampyeonmu itu, haah? Klan Choi, Honey! Kau jangan lupa betapa lebih menyebalkannya lagi mertuamu itu," olok Heechul pedas.

Kibum bersikap acuh dengan perkataan tajam Heechul, toh! Itu memang kenyataannya dan itu sudah jadi rahasia publik betapa tinggi harga diri keluarga Choi, begitu ambisius dan perfeksionis. Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihat keduanya, ia sedikit menyentuh smartphone disaku blazernya.

" Tidak mengirim pesan lagi? Tumben," batinnya yang ternyata dia mengharapkan Kyuhyun mengiriminya pesan lagi. " Kau kenapa?," tegur Heechul yang teralih dari Kibum padanya, Sungmin segera memperbaiki ekspresinya. Dia tersenyum seakan baik-baik saja dan menggeleng, " Ani.. Gwaencahana! Hanya saja aku sedang berfikir untuk mengunjungi keluarga kecil itu akhir pekan ini," dengan cepat Sungmin membuat alasan. Heechul mengangguk percaya, " Jinjja? Akhir pekan ini, Min?!," seru Zhoumi antusias dengan rencana dadakkan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk mengiyakan. " Aku ikut! Aku merindukan mereka, terutama si kecil Suho!," ujar Zhoumi lagi ceria. " Kalau begitu.. aku juga ikut! Aku akan mengajak Wonnie," timpal Kibum yang juga ingin berpartisipasi.

Eunhyuk mendesah kecewa, " Aigoo~~ Lee Sungmin kenapa mendadak? Aku juga ingin ikut, tapi minggu ini aku tidak bisa. Aku harus mengawasi pekerja yang tengah merenovasi toko roti eommaku!," keluhnya yang tidak bisa ikut.

" Itu urusanmu!," balas Heechul mewakili. Eunhyuk semakin cemberut menerima respon keji Heechul. " Eonnie.. kau ikut?," tanya Sungmin. " Tidak tahu.. aku tidak janji, kau tahukan akhir pekan ini berarti Minseok dan antek-anteknya pulang," ujarnya. Sungmin dan yang lain mengangguk mengerti.

" Tapi, lain kali kita semua harus menengoknya bersama, Nde!?," seru Eunhyuk langsung menyantap rakus makan siangnya. " Sepertinya, kalian harus kembali kekantor tanpa aku," ujar Kibum, yeoja itu menatap bergantian para rekannya.

" Aku mau ke supermarket, nantia malam kami akan kedatangan tamu," jelasnya sedikit membuat penasaran yang lain. " Tamu? Nugu?," tanya Eunhyuk disela kunyahannya.

" Mertuaku," jawabnya singkat ada nada kurang senang didalamnya. " Bersiaplah telingamu akan panas," cibir Heechul sedikit melirik Kibum yang tengah memasang wajah bosannya. " Eonnie~~," tegur Sungmin pada Heechul agar menjaga ucapnnya.

" Sudahlah.. aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu!," ucap Kibum dengan nada yang dibuat seceria mungkin dan dipaksakan, diiringi senyum miring. " Aku ikut denganmu, Bummie! Ke supermarket," Sungmin menawarkan diri untuk menemani. " Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli juga, Eon?," tanya Kibum. Sungmin mengangguk yakin. Padahal Sungmin hanya sedikit ingin mencari angin segar, dan cuci mata.

" Akan kau bantu kau belanja, kau akan memasakkan mereka, kan?," Sungmin menatap semangat pada Kibum yang terlihat sedikit bad mood. " Entahlah.. Wonnie, sih menyarankanku memasak pasta saja yang mudah, tapi aku tahu sendiri seperti apa mulut ibu mertuaku jika hanya memasak hal mudah seperti itu," ungkapnya. " Ada saran?," Kibum meminta masukkan menu makan malam.

" Aigooo.. menyeramkan sekali mertuamu itu, Bummie!," iba Eunhyuk memasang wajah meringis. " Pesan dari restoran saja! Gampang bukan? Mertuamu tidak akan tahu," Zhoumi member ide pasaran yang biasa dilakukan para menantu yang memiliki masalah dengan keahlian memasak, tapi ingin membuat bangga mertua dan suaminya. Kibum memutar matanya malas mendengar ide pasaran itu, " Itu akan semakin menjatuhkanku! Kau ingin membunuhku, Oppa?," responnya memasang wajah horror.

" Lidahnya sangat peka, membedakan masakan rumah dan restoran," sambungnya diakhiri desahan pasrah. " Kau benar Zhoumi, kalau mau Kibum telah melakukannya dari dulu," Sungmin melirik Zhoumi sejenak, ia sedikit mengerti dengan masalah Kibum, walau dia sendiri tidak (belum) mengalaminya.

" Aku akan membantumu! Tenang saja.. kalau boleh aku sarankan, masakan Korea saja! Tidak kalah mudah dan simple. Dan setahuku mertua akan lebih senang jika menantunya lebih handal memasak masakan dari negeri sendiri (Korea) daripada masakan asing," Sungmin berbicara seakan ahlinya. Kibum mengangguk setuju, " Kau ada benarnya juga, aku pernah dengar perkataan itu dari sebuah drama," ungkap Kibum sedikit cerah.

Sungmin tersenyum, ternyata dia bisa sedikit membantu Kibum dalam masalah menu makan malamnya bersama mertuanya. Otomatis dia juga jadi teringat dengan acara makan malamny sendiri bersama keluarga dan calon mertuanya (Jungmo Bumonim). Senyum langsung luntur diwajahnya. Masa depannya akan ditentukan nantimalam, begitu juga dengan nasib Kyuhyun dan dirinya. Keputusan harus segera diambil, agar tidak berlarut-larut.

Menikah dengan Jungmo, berarti akhir dari peselingkuhannya dengan Kyuhyun. Namja itu harus rela melepas dirinya untuk orang lain. Sungmin sudah berjanji untuk membuka hati dan belajar mencintai Jungmo.

Kelimanya, lalu larut dalam diam, menikmati santap siang mereka. Sesekali mereka berbincang, tapi itu hanya terjadi pada Eunhyuk, Zhoumi, dan Heechul. Kibum sibuk memikirkan sikap dan masakan apa yang akan ia tampakkan pada mertuanya itu, Sungmin sibuk memutar otak untuk keputusan nanti malam.

Perasaan dan keadaan berbeda tengah Kyuhyun rasakan waktu ini, dia tengah sibuk menemani berbelanja kebutuhan sehari-hari, tapi bukan kebutuhannya. Bersama sepasang suami isteri yang sudah ia kenal sejak lama, disebuah supermarket.

Seperti akan ada pesta besar saja, begitu pikirnya saat sang anae ( Kim Jejoong a.k.a Jung Jaejoong ) memerintah memakai dua troli besar. Satu didorong oleh sang nampyeon ( Jung Yunho ) dan satunya, Kyuhyun yang mendorong. Kegiatan seperti ini bukan hal yang asing lagi baginya, dia cukup serimh menemani isteri –terkadang Yunho pun ikut- dari rektornya ini berbelanja bulanan.

Ekspresi Yunho dan Kyuhyun terlihat berbeda, Yunho memasang wajah bosannya sejak bertemu Boo Jae-nya itu dan Kyuhyun memasang wajah poker face andalannya yang dingin. Sedangkan si nyonya Jung sibuk memilih-milih produk, sesekali ia melihat catatan belanja dilayar smartphonenya dan menceklis pada setiap produk yang sudah didapat. Wajah cantiknya sesekali berkerut bingung saat melihat dan membandingkan pilihan –khususnya harga-, Yunho hanya bisa mendengus melihat betapa perhitungannya sang anae.

" Yeobeooo~~~ sudahlah! Kau terlalu lama berfikir, aku rasa keduanya sama saja," tegur Yunho angkat bicara, ia habis kesabaran melihat Jaejoong kebingungan memilih produk salmon kalengan yang berbeda merk dikedua tangannya.

" Sebentar! Ini dua produk yang berbeda.. tidak mungkin sama," ujar Jaejoong tetap pada pendiriannya sambil menunjukkan kedua kaleng salmon itu pada Yunho, dan kembali fokus membaca keterangan yang ada dikedua kaleng tersebut. Yunho kalah berdebat dengan sang anae, ia melonggarkan ikatan dasinya kasar. Kyuhyun hanya diam tidak berkomentar melihat kedua orang itu.

" Aigoo~~.. isinya tetap sama saja! Ikan salmon yang difillet," gumamnya kesal. " Dia mencari yang terbaik, Hyung!," balas Kyuhyun membalas gumamannya. Keduanya bertatapan, Kyuhyun malah tersenyum, dan Yunho menatap malas dirinya.

" Dia mencari yang termurah!," balasnya cepat dan cukup kencang sehingga Jaejjong yang langsung menyahutinya, " Hemat, yeobeo!," ujarnya tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari kaleng salmon itu.

" Oke! Oke! Hemat!," ulang Yunho pasrah sambil menahan emosi. " Tapi, kau sudah 10 menit melakukan pembandingan.. masih ada yang perlu kita beli, selain salmon kaleng itu!," sambung Yunho bertolak pinggang.

Tidak ada respon atau reaksi dari Jaejoong, ucapan Yunho seperti angin lalu baginya. " Sabar, Hyung!," bisik Kyuhyun disebelah telinganya. " Noonamu itu terlalu berlebihan," balas Yunho dengan berbisik lagi, dia tidak mau Boo Jae-nya itu mendengar. Pada akhirnya yeoja yang berprofesi sebagai dokter gynecology ini telah menjatuhkan pilihan pada salmon fillet itu. Dia menghampiri Yunho dan Kyuhyun dengan membawa 3 kaleng salmon merk yang dipilihnya, memasukkannya pada troli Kyuhyun.

" Sedang ada potongan harga," ucapnya santai pada Yunho yang tengah menatapnya. " Kajja! Kita ketempat buah, lalu ketempat sayur!," titahnya pada kedua namja itu. Jaejoong berjalan memimpin mereka dengan gerakkan anggun. Yunho lagi (lagi) mendesah lemas, Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk bahunya. Tanda dia mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Yunho memilih berjalan bersama trolinya dibelakang Kyuhyun. " Kyuhyun-ah! Malam ini makan ditempat kami saja, Ottokhae?," tanya Jaejoong sedkit menoleh pada Kyuhyun. " Aku merindukanmu, Nae Saeng!," sambung Jaejoong sambil menatap sayang Kyuhyun. Keduanya tumbuh besar dip anti asuhan yang sama, keduanya begitu dekat dan akrab seperti saudara kandung. Jaejoong sangat mengenal Kyuhyun. Saat Kyuhyun ditemukan didepan pintu panti asuhan mereka, saat itu umur Jaejoong 5 tahun dan ia sangat ingin memiliki keluarga. Terutama adik.

Jadi, kehadiran Kyuhyun adalah impiannya. Mereka cepat akrab, Jaejoong begitu menyayangi Kyuhyun. Jaejoong bisa dibilang punya andil besar dalam hidup namja pucat itu, Jaejoong juga membantu dalam urusan pendidikan Kyuhyun. Keduanya kerja keras bersama, hanya saja Jaejoong lebih beruntung. Saat dirinya menginjak bangku senior high school, ada keluarga yang mau mengadopsinya –sepasang suami isteri yang 25 tahun menikah tidak memiliki anak. Dan tertarik untuk mengadopsi Jaejoong, karena mereka melihat dan menemuka Jaejoong dilomba sains week, Jaejoong keluar sebagai juaranya-, kedua calon orang tua Jaejoong saat itu tertarik dengan kepintaran dan kepribadiannya. Mereka dalah seorang dokter spesialis jantung (Eomma) dan seorang ilmuan dibidang antariksa –saat itu beliau masih bekerja untuk NASA-.

Mau tidak mau keduanya harus berpisah, Jaejong langsung dibawa ke DC, USA. Dan Kyuhyun tetap stay di Korea. Pada awalnya ada penolakkan keras dari Kyuhyun saat itu, dia marah dan kecewa berat pada Jaejoong. Karena bagi Kyuhyun, bila Jaejoong pergi sama saja dengan ia kehilangan Noona, keluarganya. Tapi, Jaejoong langsung membuat perjanjian. Dia akan kembali jika sudah meraih cita-citanya –menjadi dokter-, Kyuhyun memegang janji Jaejoong. Dia bahkan rela tidak mau diadopsi oleh keluarga lain setelah 3 bulan kepergian Jaejoong ke USA. Kyuhyun lebih mempercayai janji Jaejoong, dan untungnya Jaejoong menepati janjinya 7 tahun yang lalu, dia pulang untuk Kyuhyun dan melanjutkan studinya bersama keluarga barunya.

" Aku tidak janji, Noona~~," tolak Kyuhyun halus. " Wae? Apa si rektor itu melarangmu!?," tunjuk Jaejoong tegas pada Yunho yang berada dibelakangnya. Yunho yang merasa dipersalahkan, langsung menggeleng menyangkal dengan ekspresi polos tidak berdosa.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihatnya. " Aniyo.. hanya saja mala mini aku ada kencan," Kyuhyun beralasan. " Kencan?!," ulang Jaejoong dan Yunho bersamaan dan mambuat Kyuhyun kembali terkikik. " Kalian ini benar-benar jodoh!," ujar Kyuhyun memandang bergatian Yunho dan Jaejoong. " Ehem!," intrupsi Jaejoong tegas menghentikan tawa Kyuhyun.

" Lee Sungmin?!," tanya tegas dan penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun langsung terlihat salang tingkah, kikuk mendengar nama itu, ekspresi ceria langsung luntur. " Akh! Ani.. bukan dia," bantah Kyuhyun jujur. Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, ada rasa tidak suka pada yeoja jaksa itu. Dan Kyuhyun sangat tahu betul bahwa Jaejoong Noona-nya itu tidak suka dengan yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Itu, karena dia mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun hanya dijadikan selingkuhannya saja.

Yup! Satu orang lagi yang tahu status Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Tatapan Jaejoong meneduh pada Kyuhyun, " Lalu kau dengan siapa?," tanyanya baik-baik. Kyuhyun kembali mengulas senyum, " _PSP_, laptop, dan game-game ku!," akunya ceria tanpa dosa. Yunho yang sudah memasang wajah ingin tahu, antusias langsung luntur dan memutar matanya malas mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat bodoh, tidak penting, dan kekanak-kanakan itu. Begitu juga Jaejoong yang langsung mendesah malas.

" Yak! Ingat umur, Kyu!," sungut Jaejoong. " Kyu tolongkan ambilkan 10 kaleng soda dan susu! Terserah ukuran berapa saja, _vanilla_ dan cokelat.. _low fat_!," pesan Jaejoong menyebutkan barang belanjaannya yang lain dan langsung berjalan meninggalkan keduanya. " Ck! Kau ini, Kyu.. aku sudah sangat antusias dengan jawabanmu," kata Yunho yang berjalan menyusul Jaejoong, meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Dia memandang punggung kedua suami isteri tersebut yang menjauh menuju area buah dan sayur.

" Hyung~~!," panggil Kyuhyun setengah berteriak. Yunho reflek menoleh, " Aku ketempat minuman, nde!?," pamitnya, Yunho menganggu mengizinkan. Kyuhyun lalu berbelok arah kearea minuman.

Satu hal yang Kyuhyun tidak sadari, penyamaran!. Tidak sadarkah ketiganya (khususnya Kyuhyun) menjadi pusat perhatian? Semua mata menatap kepadanya, seorang model yang sekarang tengah mencoba menjadi MC, _Host_, dan sejenisnya itu tengah bersinar namanya. Wajahnya terpampang diberbagai billboard, televisi, majalah, dan line pakaian bermerk (khusus pria). Ada di supermarket bersama sepasang suami isteri asing tadi.

Dengan santai dan tanpa sadar, tanpa beban ia berkeliaran tanpa penutup. Kyuhyun tidak ambil pusing, toh mereka (fans/pengunjung) tidak ada yang mencoba mendekatinya. Walau ada yang tengah sibuk dengan kamera handphone, sibuk memotretnya, candid.

Kyuhyun berkeliling ditempat minuman, khusus soda. Ia fokus memperhatikan satu per satu soda-soda berbagai warna –walau lebih dominan berwarna hitam kecokelatan-, merk, ukuran, dan kemasan. Kyuhyun melihat sejenak pada area minuman, khusus _wine_ yang didesain berkelas dan semenarik mungkin. Sekilas ia tersenyum, mengingatkannya pada seseorang. Ia pun kembali pada area soda.

Ia tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengambil 10 kaleng soda berkemasan merah putih sekaligus, memasukkannya kedalam trolinya. Ia kembali menelusuri area minuman, matanya menatap awas kesekeliling area. Hingga langkahnya terhenti, jantungnya langsung memompa cepat, matanya berbinar cerah, dan ia mencoba menahan senyum untuk seseorang.

Sungmin. Ya! Lee Sungmin ada disini sekarang, tepat dihadapannya, disupermarket yang sama dengannya. Yeoja itu tengah sendirian diarea _wine_, ia tengah konsen membaca keterangan dari sebuah botol wine yang masih tersegel. Wajahnya terlihat serius, dan ia terlihat sangat antusias dengan minuman mahal berwarna maroon gelap ini.

Kyuhyun ingin mendekat, menyapa, ikut berkomentar bersama –mengenai wine-, menggandeng, dan mungkin langsung memeluknya. Tapi, apa daya saat ini bukan waktu yang tepat dan tidak pernah ada waktu yang tepat untuknya melakukan hal-hal seperti itu didepan publik seperti saat ini. cukup lama Kyuhyun terkunci gerakkannya, Sungmin sedang tidak peka dengan sekitarnya, _wine_ memang selalu bisa menguasai kepakaannya. Sepertinya yeoja itu tertarik untuk membeli satu botol _red wine _yang ada ditangannya itu. Dan dapat Kyuhyun lihat jelas jenis _wine _apa yang dipilih Sungmin.

" 2008 Quivira Vineyards and Winery Zinfandel," gumam Kyuhyun berbisik memaparkan jenis _red wine _yang akan dibeli Sungmin itu. " Dia memilih yang terbaik," sambungnya lagi masih dalam berbisik. " Rasa anggur yang kuat dengan campuran berry liar dan buah plum membuatnya mampu memberikan sensasi rasa yang tak mudah terlupa..," ada diam saat Kyuhyun menyelesaikan penjelasan tentang cita rasa dari _wine _tersebut.

Kyuhyun memandang lekat yeoja itu. " Aku.. aku juga ingin seperti _wine _itu! Memberi rasa yang tidak akan mudah kau lupakan, Min~~," lirihnya. Setelah Sungmin memilih, ia lalu menyerahkannya pada _Shop Keeper_ (namja) yang dengan setia berada disekitarnya untuk dibungkus dan dibayar. Dengan senyuman ramah si _shop keeper _berpakaian rapi itu –lengkap dengan setelan jas- pergi menuju meja kasir dengan botol berwana gelap yang tutup gabusnya masih tersegel rapi dengan alumunium foil berwarna gold.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, si penjaga toko datang dengan _paper bag_ hitam sedang yang terlihat elegan, didalamnya botol _wine _Sungmin sudah dikemas dalam peti kayu _Cherry _agar aman, tidak pecah. Bersamaan si penjaga toko, menyerahkan _visa card silver_ milik Sungmin yang tadi digunakan untuk membayar dengan tanda bukti yang harus Sungmin tanda tangani. Transaksi selesai. Keduanya tersenyum dan saling menundukkan kepala memberi hormat, hanya saja si penjaga sambil diakhiri dengan _deep bow_ 90 derajat pada Sungmin dan tersenyum (lagi) ramah.

" Gamshamnida Lee Aggashi~~ semoga Anda menikmatinya (_wine_)!," pesannya ramah. Sungmin menggangguk dan tersenyum. " Cham jal osyeossseubnida~~," balas Sungmin yang langsung memutar tubuhnya pelan untuk meninggalkan area tersebut dengan senyum manis masih terkembang diwajahnya.

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Deg!

Suara detak jantung siapa itu? Kedua mata itu bertemu pandang. Kemana senyum yang tadi mewarnai wjah cantik Sungmin? Ia terkejut mendapati sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya penuh arti. Itu membuat Sungmin salah tingkah, ia memutus kontak memandang sekitarnya. Syukur saja orang-orang sedang tidak terlalu memperhatikan mereka berdua.

Bagi Kyuhyun saat ini waktu seperti berhenti, keduanya masih diam cukup lama. Sesekali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling melampar senyuman kaku, seakan-akan mereka tidak saling (baru) kenal. Kyuhyun memilih dia yang mundur, mengalah. Ia sedikit menundukkan kepala dan membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin lalu berbalik membawa trolinya pergi. Sungmin terus memandangi punggung tegap itu yang sekarng menuju area _milk _–masih satu area, tidak terlalu jauh dari posisinya berdiri sekarang-, dengan tatapan sedikit bersalah.

Smartphonenya bergetar, ada panggilan masuk dari Kibum. Dengan kaku ia mengeluarkannya dari saku blazernya dan sesekali meilirik Kyuhyun yang tengah memperhatikan deretan susu berbagai kemasan dan merk dan juga rasa (cat: rasa bisa readers pikirkan sendiri^^).

"Annyeong , Bummie ! geugeos-eun mwos-inga ? eodiiss-eo ?," tanya Sungmin sambil celingukkan mencari sosok yeoja itu, tanpa teralihkan fokusnya dari Kyuhyun.

" Oh..! Nde.. Dangsin-eun mwos-eul hasigessseubnikka? Kau ingin rasa apa?," sepertinya Kibum ingin meminta tolong Sungmin untuk membelikan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya tolong ambilkan sesuatu. " Mwo?!," respon Sungmin setengah tidak percaya sambil melihat deretan susu dirak area _milk. _" Bu-bugsy?," ulangnya memastikan.

" Aigooo.. Wonnie memberikan susu manusia untuk peliharaan kalian?," ada nada tidak percaya didalamnya. " Kau benar.. tidak ada pabrik yang membuat susu untuk anjing yang berasal dari anjing juga! Nde baiklah," ujar Sungmin menurut. " Kalau boleh aku sarankan.. stroberi? Green tea? Atau pisang?," tawarnya bercanda dengan Kibum.

" Hahaha.. aku hanya bercanda, Bummie! Aku juga tahu.. nde! Aku belikan," Sungmin langsung memutus sambungan setelah Kibum terlebih dahulu memutus. Sungmin mendesah, mau tidak mau dia harus berada diarea yang sama dengan Kyuhyun.

Dengan langkah pelan, dan tangannya yang membawa _paper bag_ berisikan _wine_-nya lebih mendekat ke namja itu. Kyuhyun juga masih sibuk memilih-milih susu untuk Jaejoong. Tapi, saat tinggal beberapa langkah lagi mendekati rak susu. Seorang wanita paruh baya dengan antusias mendekati Sungmin. Yeoja itu terlihat agak heboh. Otomatis Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang tengah disibukkan dengan penggemar dadakannya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang melihat Sungmin yang terlihat agak risih, tapi harus tetap ramah. Wajah Sungmin terlihat menggemaskan saat ini. Kyuhyun memilih menjadi penonton saja, sambil melipat tangannya didada memperhatikan Sungmin men-_service fan_-nya itu.

" Annyeonghasimnika.. Geomchal Lee! Bisa kita berfoto bersama?! Aku penggemarmu.. aigoo~~," pntanya tanpa basa-basi, Sungmin pun reflek jadi tersenyum melihat tingkah wanita itu. Dia sebenarnya sedang tidak ingin, tapi dia harus menjaga wibawa da imejnya. Lagi pula sepertinya tidak akan lama, begitu pikirnya. Dengan sedikit slah tingkah Sungmin tersenyum ramah, " Akh!.. annyeonghasimnika, Nyonya!," sapanya sebaik mungkin.

" Aigoo~~ aku akhirnya bisa melihatmu secara langsung! Tidak menyangka.. akan bertemu di supermarket. Ya Tuhan~~ apa yang akan dikatakan Nampyeonku jika aku bercerita bertemu dengan Anda?~~," ucapnya bahagia senang. " Gamshamnida! Atas perhatiannya," balas Sungmin secukupnya.

" Geomchal-nim! Anda maukan berselca bersama? Mmh..?," ulangnya penuh harap, dan dapat Sungmin lihat wanita itu tidak menerima penolakkan. Sempat-sempatnya ia teringat sang eomma yang juga sama; sama-sama tidak menerima penolakkan dan kata tidak.

Sungmin mengangguk kaku sambil terus mempertahankan senyumnya, " N-nde.. Nyo-nyonya!," ucapny terbata. Dengan cepat nyonya itu langsung mengeluarkan smartphone berwarna _shocking pink_ dengan motif _leopard_-nya yang mencolok bagi wanita seumurnya. " Kajja! Pasang _pose _terbaikmu.. Jaksa Lee!," titahnya tanpa segan, itu cukup membuat Sungmin terkejut karena ada _fan_ yang memerintahkannya. Dia pun menurutinya, wajah keduanya sedikit menempel. Si nyonya itu mengangkat kamera handphonenya keatas seperti anak remaja jaman sekarang. Dan lebih parahnya si nyonya itu mem-pouted-kan bibirnya yang agak tebal itu berlipstik _maroon_. " Hana.. Dul.. Set! Say SEXYYYYYYYYYYYYYY….!," titahnya sedikit menjerit, dan tingkahnya itu membuat Sungmin malu. Menjadikannya pusat perhatian beberapa pasang mata.

Sungmin memilih tidak berekspresi berlebihan, cukup tersenyum sambil memamerkan giginya. Manis dan cukup cantik. Itu pikirnya, dia tidak mau terlihat hancur dihadapan publik, terutama Kyuhyun. Keduanya mengambil dua kali pose, tapi pose Sungmin tetap biasa saja.

" Cha! Aku akan meng-uploadnya ke Blog pribadiku, SNS, Me2Day, dan akun Weibo.. aah! aah! Di Instagramku juga," serunya entah pada siapa? Mungkin pada Sungmin. Yeoja itu terkejut lagi, mendengar Media Sosial yang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita paruh baya itu. Dia lalu kembali teringat sang eomma yang juga suka bermain _Social Media,_ tapi hanya SNS dan Blog saja.

" Ya.. Tuhan! Kau lebih cantik dan manis dilihat secara langsung!," puji nyonya itu sambil memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dari dekat, seperti memperhatikan karya seni. " Dan kau terlihat lebih berisi! Sexy~~ .. kau ternyata benar-benar sexy~~ Jaksa Lee!," pujinya lagi sedikit blak-blakkan membuat Sungmin merona dengan pujian SEXY itu. Entah keberanian dari mana , Sungmin malah mencuri pandang pada Kyuhyun. Dia ingin melihat ekspresi namja itu, Sungmin yakin dia mendengarnya. Karena nyonya itu berbicaranya cukup kencang, tidak mungkin bila Kyuhyun tidak mendengar.

Namja pucat itu hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk, cukup membuat Sungmin sebal. Karena, Kyuhyun terlihat tampak senang dengan keadaannya sekarang. " Nyo-nyonya.. Anda terlalu berlebihan," sungkannya setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun.

" Yak! Eommaaa..!," terdengar teguran sebal dari seorang yeoja remaja –kira-kira masih senior high tingkat satu-, mendekati wanita itu dengan ekspresi sebal sambil mendorong troli belanjaan mereka. Ibu dan anak, begitu pikiran Kyuhyun dan Sungmin diotak mereka. Ada sedikit rasa lega pada ekspresi Sungmin, karena wanita itu langsung menjauhkan (sedikit) dirinya dari Sungmin.

" Kenapa aku ditinggal! Belanjanya sudah selesai.. Appa sudah menunggu kita!," rengeknya manja. Sang eomma malah memasang wajah tidak berdosa dan terlihat tenang. " Yak.. jangan membentak eomma-mu didepan orang hebat ini!," tegur si nyonya tidak suka pada anak yeojanya sambil melirik Sungmin.

Yeoja remaja itu mendengus sebal, dan malah membuang mukanya acuh pada Sungmin yang mengajaknya tersenyum. " Ck! Aigoo.. anak ini! tidak ada sopanny!," si nyonya menarik pergelangan anaknya itu sedikit kasar dan tidak sabaran.

" Beri salam, Kang Seulgi! Jaksa Lee itu lebih tua darimu!," titahnya pada si anak yang masih cemberut sebal. Dengan setengah hati yeoja itu menurut, sedikit menunduk dan membungkuk pada Sungmin yang terlihat tidak enak hati. " Annyeonghasimnika.. Lee Aggashi!," ucapnya dengan nada terpaksa penuh penekanan. Membuat Sungmin tidak enak hati. Tidak sedikit pun yeoja itu memandang Sungmin, sang eomma menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung puterinya itu, tanda kesalnya.

Yeoja itu menganggap angin lalu sikap sang eomma. Dia malah membuang mukanya, dan. " Akh! Kyuhyun Oppa!," jeritnya histeris, dia langsung ceria dan langsung bersikap manis pada Kyuhyun. " Omo! Aku tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu.. aku penggemar beratmu! Oppa!," yeoja bernama Seulgi itu langsung berhambur mendekati Kyuhyun yang malah terlihat tenang dan biasa saja. Hal seperti ini memang sudah biasa untuknya.

Sekarang giliran sang eomma (nyonya) tadi yang memasang wajah malas tidak sukanya. " Aku ingin minta tanda tanganmu, Kyu Oppa~~!," ucapnya manja. Membuat sang eomma berdecak sebal, " Yak! Seulgi-ah! Jaga sikapmu! Kau itu norak sekali, sih?!," tegur sang eomma, yang berusaha menarik Seulgi menjauh dari Kyuhyun, tapi tenaganya kalah dengan tenaga remaja yang tengah bergelora tersebut.

" Oppa~~ kita berselca bersama juga, ya? Saat acara _guirella_ (bener ga, sih?!), aku tidak bisa datang karena harus mengikuti bimbingan belajar! Jadi, aku tidak bisa ikut acara _fans meeting_ itu, Oppa~~," rengeknya sambil melirik tajam sang eomma. Karena, gara-gara eommanyalah dia tidak bisa pergi keacara itu. Diakhiri dengan dia memasang _pouted,_ yang menurut Kyuhyun masih bagus Sungmin yang melakukannya.

" Nde! Jinjja? Yah.. sayang sekali," ujar Kyuhyun berusaha iba. Dia memasang wajah kecewanya, dia benar-benar pintar acting. Itu pikir Sungmin saat itu. Seulgi mengangguk memelas, " Lain kali kau harus adatang, nde! Kau kan fangirls-ku!," ucapnya lagi mengingatkan.

" Memang kapan Oppa akan mengadakan guirella lagi?," tanya Seulgi antusias. " Mmh.. aku dengar dari manajementku.. saat malam natal nanti!," ungkap Kyuhyun enteng sambil terkekeh. Dia betul-betul bisa men-service fan-nya dengan baik, batin Sungmin lagi sedikit kagum. Tapi, kenapa yeoja itu harus bersikap seperti itu, sih? Dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak terlihat canggung apalagi risih, batinnya lagi.

" Jinjja?!," ujarnya sedikit terkejut. " Akan aku pastikan datang, Oppa!," Seulgi terlihat yakin dengan matanya yang berbinar. " Kita ada kebaktian, Sayang malam itu!," sindir sang eomma mengingatkan. " Aku ikut yang pagi saja," jawabnya telak, membuat sang eomma memandang tidak percaya.

" Kita jadi berselca, kan?," tanya Kyuhyun. " Aku sedang terburu-buru.. mian, jika aku sedang berpenampilan seperti ini!," sambungnya sambil menunjukkan senyuman mautnya yang bisa membuat melted semua yeoja, begitu juga Seulgi. Yeoja itu langsung merona, mengeluarkan smartphonenya. " Nde.. o-oppa!," angguknya.

" Kajja!," Kyuhyun lalu merangkul bahu sempit Seulgi dengan hati-hati. " Eomma-nim! Anda ingin ikut?," tawar Kyuhyun. Sang eomma malah membuang muka, " Aniya! Tidak terima kasih," tolaknya telak. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum, sekilas ia melihat pada Sungmin yang juga tengah melihatnya.

" Noona Lee.. kau.. mau?," Kyuhyun menawarkan, reflek Sungmin menggeleng cepat. " Aniyo.. gomapta, lagi pula dia itu fans- mu," tolaknya tenang sambil tersenyum simpul. " Oppa! Sudahlah.. Lee Aggashi benar! Aku bukan fans-nya.. aku fans-mu! Palli!," Seulgi pun tanpa canggung dan malu-malu merangkul pinggang Kyuhyun semesra mungkin.

" Hana.. Dul.. Set! Kimchiiii…!," seru Seulgi. " Sudah selesaikan? Kajja kita temui Appamu!," dengan gerakkan tiba-tiba sang eomma langsung menarik tangan Seulgi agak kasar menjauh dari sang idola. Seulgi mencoba berontak, tapi gagal.

" Eommaaa..!," rengeknya. " Ayo! Pulang.. kita bicarakan malam natalmu dirumah!," eomma menyeret Seulgi sambil mendorong troli mereka menjauh dari KyuMin. Pasangan itu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, " Eommaaa! Jangan bikin malu! Lepaskan aku! Aku bisa jalan sendiri!," kedua orang itu pun semakin jauh menuju kasir.

" Ibu dan anak sama saja, ck!," celetuk Kyuhyun tidak habis pikir. " Mereka terlalu berlebihan," respon Sungmin diluar dugaan Kyuhyun, namja itu langsung menoleh pada Sungmin yang masih menatapi dua orang itu. Sungmin pun menoleh, keduanya bertatapan.

" Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?," Sungmin melontarkan pertanyaan yang terdengar bodoh. Semua orang pun akan menjawab; Kyuhyun sedang berbelanja, Min!. tapi, bukan jawaban seperti itulah yang diinginkannya. " Belanja," jawab Kyuhyun singkat dan langsung mengambil susu cair kemasan sesuai pesanan Jaejoong sebanyak 3 kotak (ukuran 1 liter). Ada jarak diantara mereka, seprtinya keduanya sengaja menjaga jarak.

" Aku tahu," kata Sungmin lagi dengan nada malas. Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas, " Berbelanja bersama temanku, bukan untuk kebutuhanku.. untuk kebutuhan mereka," jelas Kyuhyun yang seperti mengerti dengan pikiran dan keinginan Sungmin, jawaban seperti apa.

Sungmin mengangguk mengerti, dia segera mengambil asal satu kotak susu vanilla yang sama dengan pilihan Kyuhyun. " Kyuhyun-ssi.. aku duluan!," pamit Sungmin singkat dan memanggil namanya dengan formal, segera meninggalkan namja itu beserta trolinya, tanpa basa-basi lagi. Kyuhyun diam, hanya mampu memandang sendu pada punggung Sungmin yang meninggalkannya. Sungguh sesak dibagian dadanya, reflek dia meraba dadanya seakan seseorang telah mengunuskan timah panas padanya; yaitu Sungmin.

" Mau sampai kapan, Min~~?," lirihnya berbisik. Kyuhyun pun juga meninggalkan area susu untuk menyusul Jaejoong dan Yunho.

Begitu juga Sungmin ia terlihat panik dan tergesa mencari sosok Kibum disupermarket yang sangat luas ini. ia melihat kanan kiri, mata foxy-nya mencari liar. Sesekali ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, dia butuh bercerita apa yang ia temukan disini.

Diarea lain supermarket –area buah dan sayur yang posisinya cukup ada disudut supermarket-, Yunho masih setia mengekori Jaejoong dengan wajah bosan dan sebalnya yang belum juga luntur. Yeoja cantik itu tengah konsentrasi memilih sayuran segar berbagai warna, bentuk, dan jenis. " My Boo~~ apakah masih lama, mmh?," tanya Yunho memelas penuh harap. " Yunho chagi~~ kenapa kau ini jadi suka mengeluh, mmh~~? Kau sangat cerewet sekali?," tegur Jaejoong dengan nada semanis mungkin. Karena, dia tidak mau berdebat hal tidak penting dimuka umum seperti ini.

" Kau mau tahu?!," Yunho menegakkan tubuh jangkungnya. Dan memasang wajah serius pada Jaejoong yang sekilas menoleh padanya. " Bagaimana aku tidak akan mengeluh dan cerewet.. sudah 1 bulan ini aku tidak mendapat "jatah" darimu, Boo~~!," sambung Yunho penuh penekanan dan membuat gesture tanda kutip untuk kata "jatah". Jaejoong langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan langsung menatap sengit Yunho, " Jangan bahas hal itu sekarang! Kita bahas dirumah!," ujar Jaejoong menahan emosinya. Dia langsung mengambil alih troli dari pegangan Yunho, bermaksud pindah kearea lain.

Kalau sudah seperti itu nyali seorang Jung Yunho langsung ciut. Kembali ia memasang wajah sebal bercampur memelas, dia tampak menyedihkan dan tidak berwibawa seperti di kampus –dihadapan para mahasiswa dan rekan-.

Saat Jaejoong akan memabawa trolinya menuju area buah, troli lain datang. Keduanya saling berbenturan. Sama-sama ingin berbeloj menuju area buah.

Traaak!

" Akh!," sahut dua yeoja bersamaan. " Mianhamnida.. Nyonya!," ujar keduanya lagi berbarengan. " Ah.. anda bisa duluan!," titah yeoja berkacamata pada Jaejoong. " Aku yang salah! Naega jalmos haess-eo!," ujarnyanya lagi dengan sopan dan membungkuk. Bukannya Jaejoong segera menuruti dia malah memperhatikan yeoja itu penuh tanya, seakan dia mengenalnya.

" Annyeong!," sapa Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat Yunho dan yeoja itu yang tadinya membungkuk mengerut dahinya bingung. " Kau.. kalau tidak salah, seorang.. jaksakan?," tanya agak ragu takut salah orang.

Kibum, yeoja itu mengangguk kaku membenarkan. " Kau.. Kim Kibum bukan?," Kibum kembali mengangguk. " Anda.. mengenal saya? Dangsin-eun nal ar-a? Dangsin-eun nugu yo?," rentet Kibum memperhatikan Jaejoong dari atas hingga bawah beserta Yunho yang berdiri disebelahnya. Yunho reflek tersenyum ramah dan langsung memasang sikap wibawanya.

" Ani.. Choi Kibum!," Jaejoong memperbaiki marga Kibum, ia tersenyum lebar dan ramah. " N-nde.. itu.. marga nampyeonku!," Kibum membenarkan. " Akh! Senang bertemu denganmu! Mannaseo bangawoyo!," Jaejoong menyodorkan tangannya mengajak Kibum bersalaman. " Aku.. Jung Jaejoong, rekan nampyeonmu di Seoul National Hospital!," Jaejoong segera memperkenalkan dirinya saat Kibum menyambut uluran tangannya. " Choi Siwon uisanim!," Jaejoong menyebutkan nama nampyeon yeoja berkacamata itu dengan yakin.

" Oh! Ya.. aku ingat! Wonnie, pernah mebicarakan Anda!," seru Kibum yang kini ingat dengan Jaejoong. " Kita pernah bertemu diacara reuni mahasiswa kedokteran. Siwon-ssi datang bersamamu! Kami teman kuliha dulu.. kau ingat?!," tanya Jaejoong mencoba mengingatkan. Kibum mengangguk antusias, ia tersenyum lebar pada Jaejoong.

" Kau.. kalau tidak salah! Dokter Gynecology!," tebak Kibum benar, Jaejoong tersenyum sambil mengangguk. " Dan kenalkan ini nampyeonku! Jung Yunho!," Jaejoong ternyata tidak melupakan nampyeonnya itu. Kibum pun membungkuk, " Annyeonghaseyo.. Choi Kibum imnida!," ujarnya. Keduanya pun saling berjabat tangan sebentar.

" Kau.. sedang berbelanja?," tanya Jaejoong ramah mencoba memulai percakapan. " Nde! Biasa yeoja," ujarnya singkat. Jujur saja Kibum agak canggung, dia tidak terbiasa negobrol dengan orang (asing) apalagi yang baru sekali atau dua kali ia temui seperti Jaejoong, walau yeoja itu adalah teman dan rekan nampyeonnya di rumah sakit. Tetap saja Kibum adalah tipikal orang yang agak dingin dan diam, dia tidak seperti yeoja kebanyakkan yang doyan ngobrol berlama-lama dengan teman yeojanya –terkecuali Eunhyuk, Sungmin, Heechul, dan Leeteuk. Itupun dia lebih sering jadi pendengar saja, dan bukan dia yang paling dominan-.

" Kau sendirian?," tanya Jaejoong yang lebih aktif. " Ani.. aku bersama seorang teman," Kibum menggeleng. " Apa Siwon-ssi tahu, mmh?," tanya Jaejoong dengan nada bercanda tapi berkespresi serius panasaran. Seakan Kibum tengah bersama namja lain.

" Dia yeoja," balas Kibum jujur. " Kalian hanya berdua saja?," tanya Kibum mencoba mengakrabkan. Jaejoong mengangguk sambil tersenyum, " Wah.. kalian pasti ingin menikmati waktu berdua tanpa si kecil, ya?!," celetuk Kibum tanpa dosa –karena dia tidak tahu-, Jaejoong menoleh pada nampyeonnya, kedua bertatapan sejanak. Jaejoong mencoba mengulas senyum. " Kami belum punya anak," balasnya tenang.

Air muka Kibum lalu berubah agak terkejut dan terselip rasa tidak enak (bersalah). " O-oh.. mi-mian~!," pnta Kibum sedikit membungkuk. " Gwaechana, Kibum-ssi!," jawab Yunho mewakili Jaejoomh yang tiba-tiba berubah juga air mukanya.

Hingga suara yang sangat familiar ditelinga Kibum memanggil namanya, " Bummie~~..! Bummie~~…!," panggilnya. Sungmin yeoja itu setengah berlari mendekati mereke (Kibum tepatnya), " Bummie~~!," ulangnya lagi, Kibum memandang bingung yeoja itu dari atas hingga bawah. " Kau tahu? Aku bertemu Kyuhyun disini! Diarea minuman.. saat kau menyuruhku membawakan susu!," cerocosnya tanpa basa-basi. Kedua yeoja itu sedikit melupakan pasangan suami isteri itu.

Jaejoong yang mendengar nama Kyuhyun disebut langsung menatap tajam Sungmin, saying yeoja itu tidak menyadarinya. " So?," respon Kibum singkat. " Yak! Dia kemari bersama temannya," cerita Sungmin.

" Ck! Eonnie biarkan saja. Dia sudah besar, kau ini.. memang kenapa kalau Kyuhyun berbelanja bersama temannya? Apa kau juga melihat temannya?," tanyanya. Sungmin menggeleng dengan ekspresi lucu. " Sudahlah! Mana susu untuk Bugsy? Dan.. kau membeli _wine?_," Kibum memperhatikan jinjingan hitam (_paper bag)_ yang dibawa Sungmin.

" Untuk nanti malam," sahutnya. " Berbagi dengan namja (Kyuhyun) itu?," Kibum bertanya lagi. " Ani.. untuk makan malam bersama calon mertuaku," balas Sungmin datar. Jaejoong semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di pegangan troli, Yunho yang melihat dan mengerti itu, langsung menggenggam lengannya lembut, berusaha menenangkan yeoja itu.

" Akh! Eonnie.. aku kenalkan kau pada dokter yang bekerja di rumah sakit yang sama dengan Wonnie! Temannya," ajak Kibum yang menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin. " Jaejoong-ssi! Yunho-ssi! Kenalkan dia temanku, Lee Sungmin!," Sungmin sedikit membungkuk memberikan salam dengan agak canggung, Yunho tersenyum melihatnya dan Jaejoong tidak menunjukkan respon apapun.

" Aku yakin, kalian sudah mengetahuinya! Dia jaksa yang cukup terkenal, wajahnya cukup sering muncul ditelivisi dan koran," cerita Kibum.

" Tentu.. siapa yang tidak tahu sepak terjang Jaksa Lee? Bahkan.. dia masuk sebagai 30 wanita paling sexy dan pintar yang paling berpengaruh di Korea!," ungkap Yunho ceria, yang mengundang lirikkan tajam dari Jaejoong.

Yunho malah membalasnya dengan cengiran bodoh, Jaejoong memutar matanya malas. " Aku Jung Yunho! Bangapseumnida.. Sungmin-ssi!," Yunho memperkenalkan dirinya ramah. " Dan ini my lovely wife! Jung Jae ─," ucapan Yunho terintrupsi oleh panggilan seseorang. " Hyung!," sapanya.

Deg!

Deg!

Jantung Sungmin kembali berdetak cepat, dia kenal dengan suara bass itu. " Hyung! Noona!," Kyuhyun dengan santai mendorong trolinya mendekat pada keduanya, " Akh! Kyu~~!," sapa Jaejoong balik dengan antusias, dengan sebelumnya ia melirik wajah Sungmin sekilas yang tengah terkejut. Kyuhyun sadar akan kehadiran Sungmin. Dia sempat mengawasi keempatnya dari jauh saat ia akan menemui Yunho dan Jaejoong, tapi ia urungkan.

" Eonnie~~," bisik Kibum pada Sungmin yang membeku ditempat. " Oh! Jaksa Lee! Kita bertemu lagi!," seru Kyuhyun pura-pura terkejut, akting yang bagus, Kyu! Batin Yunho dan Jaejoong yang seperti tidak bisa tertipu dengan namja itu.

" Kalian saling kenal?!," tanya Kyuhyun lagi menatap bergantian pada Kibum, Jaejoong, Yunho, dan Sungmin dengan akting ketidak tahuannya. " Nde! Dia anae dari teman dokterku dirumah sakit Kyunnie~~!," ujar Jaejoong memperkenalkan Kibum. Yeoja berkacamata itu tersenyum simpul pada Kyuhyun. " Annyeonghasimnika! Aku Cho Kyuhyun!," Kyuhyun membungkuk sopan, akting yang bagus Kyuhyun! jelas-jelas kau sudah mengenal Kibum dari Sungmin.

" Dan…," Jaejoong sedikit menggantung ucapannya saat akan memperkenalkan Sungmin. " Aku tahu Noona! Jaksa Lee.. Lee Sungmin. Dia terkenal!," sambung Kyuhyun dengan nada bercanda. Sungmin tersenyum kaku, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

" Noona! Hyung! Aku sepertinya tidak bisa ikut makan malam dengan kalian, Mian!," Kyuhyun memandang agak bersalah pada Jaejoong –kali ini bukan akting-. Jaejoong mendesah kecewa, " Lalu.. kapan lagi, Kyu~~? Kita sudah lama tidak makan malam bersama," rajuknya.

Sungmin yang melihat percakapan mereka, semakin bertanya-tanya. Apa hubungannya mereka?. " Lain kali! Aku akan luangkan waktu khusus.. aku harus bertemu agensiku, ada pekerjaan yang harus dibahas!," Kyuhyun menceritakan alasannya, baru saja 10 menit yang lalu ia mendapat panggilan. Jaejjong mengangguk mengalah, " Hyung! Aku titip yeoja ini!," tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Jaejoong untuk Yunho.

" Tentu saja! Kyu! Dia isteriku!," jawab Yunho. " Aku duluan! Ige belanjaan kalian!," Kyuhyun menyerahkan troli belanja YunJae pada si empunya. " Bye~~!," pamit Kyuhyun pada YunJae. Dan ia sedkit membungkuk pada Kibum dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan keempatnya.

Sungmin tanpa sadar terus menatap kepergian Kyuhyun. Banyak pertanyaan dibenaknya untuk simpanannya itu. Tentang pasangan suami isteri itu, tentang kedekatannya dengan isteri Yunho, sudah berapa lama mereka kenal, kenapa Kyuhyun tidak pernah cerita tentang mereka?, dan masih ada beberapa pertanyaan lagi yang ingin ia ajukkan saat mereka nanti bertemu.

**TBC**

Bagaimana?

Readers pastikan merindukan cerita ini?!

Maaf jika EYD'y ancur!

Pasti masih kurang?! (Yaiyalah!)

Sampai bertemu di album 7jib selanjutnya! (Loh!)

(Kelamaan Thor!)

Hahaha.. ^^9

Please! Don't forget about comments!

Leave me a reviews, Okey!

For the last!

Author mau mengucapkan selamat puasa ramadhan 1435 H,

Bagi readers yang menjalankan! ^^v

Semoga lancer..

Semoga berkah..

Dan diterima oleh Alla SWT!

Amin..

…..

See you! In next chap..

X.O.X.O

Author

HeeKyuMin91


End file.
